Beyond the Scope
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El mercado laboral es malo, y los sueños de ser maestra de la recién graduada de la universidad Bella se están desmoronando. Edward es un padre soltero y doctor, luchando para criar a su hija de siete años solo. El destino interviene, cambiándolos a ambos para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **BPOV**

El mercado laboral apesta.

No, el mercado laboral es una porquería y ha dado muy pocos finales felices últimamente.

Me gradué hace ocho meses, pero simplemente no hay trabajos permanentes de docente en mi área debido a la economía. Así que, estoy atascada apenas llegando a fin de mes, trabajando en la cafetería local y tomando trabajos como docente suplente cuando se presentan. Afortunadamente, las horas que cumplo en la cafetería me permiten tener seguro de salud y son flexibles cuando recibo una llamada de una de las escuelas. Lo que es maravilloso, ya que nunca sé cuándo será eso. También recibo café gratis, lo que es perjudicial para mi cordura.

Observo todo el dinero que me queda en el mundo, extendido en la mesa de la cocina.

Dos semanas hasta que me paguen de nuevo y hay setenta y dos dólares y cincuenta y cuatro centavos para llegar allí. La gasolina para mi auto son cincuenta dólares, dejándome menos de veinticinco dólares para comer. Lo mejor de los fideos ramen es que solo cuestan veinte centavos el paquete. Lo malo es que he comido tantos últimamente que creo que podría vomitar si como un poco más.

Golpeando mi cabeza en la mesa, lucho con las lágrimas de desesperación que amenazan con desbordarse. Es demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Vivo en un departamento de mierda, conduzco un auto destruido de mierda, y tengo acreedores que me persiguen diariamente para que pague mis préstamos estudiantiles. Apenas puedo alimentarme, mucho menos pensar en pagarles en este momento. La desesperación se está apoderado de mí, dejándome con probable locura, ya que comienzo a preguntarme cuánto dinero podría conseguir por dejar a algún tipo tener sexo conmigo, cuando mi teléfono suena.

—Hola —digo en el receptor, tratando de sonar alegre, pero sé que no sale de ese modo. Confirmo mi identidad y ella dice el discurso que cambiaría mi vida tal como la conocía.

—Hola, habla Maggie Moreland. Tenemos una suplencia de largo plazo en la Primaria Forest Dale. Tanya Parks, una maestra de segundo grado, va a tomarse la licencia por maternidad y necesitamos a alguien que termine el año escolar. Su nombre surgió, ya que ha hecho suplencias para nosotros antes, y nos gustaría ver si estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Le gustaría el trabajo, señorita Swan?

No puedo responder lo suficientemente rápido. No hay pausa, no hay espacio, digo un rotundo "sí".

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen y a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:** tiene 40 capítulos, todos son del mismo largo, tiene final feliz, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar todos los días.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **EPOV**

La alarma suena, resonando en mi oído. Mi mano la golpea, apagando la cosa infernal… bueno, por cinco minutos más. Sin embargo, una patada en mi costado tiene a mis ojos muy abiertos y sé que no conseguiré esos preciosos cinco minutos.

Echando un vistazo, descubro que Lainie ha invadido mi cama de nuevo, y se ha adueñado de todo el centro, dejándome con un pedacito en el costado. Suspiro y me froto el sueño de los ojos. Es lunes de nuevo. ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido?

Parece que mientras más grande Lainie se vuelve, más son las actividades en las que está involucrada, y menos el tiempo que hay. No sé qué va a pasar cuando llegue el verano. Rosalie, mi hermana, la ha cuidado los últimos veranos, ya que es mamá de tiempo completo. Pero está embarazada de cuatro meses, con fecha de parto para finales de julio, y no quiero añadirle más estrés a su vida.

La alarma suena otra vez y salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha, dejando que Lainie duerma unos minutos más.

La ducha me despierta y regreso a la habitación para encontrar la cabeza de Lainie a los pies de la cama. Me río y le acaricio la espalda con la mano para despertarla suavemente.

—Lainie, es hora de levantarse —digo. Ella refunfuña y entierra su cara en las sábanas—. Vamos, cariño, es hora de ir a la escuela.

—No quiero. No me siento bien —se queja.

—¿No te sientes bien? ¡Oh no! —jadeo con falsa preocupación. Sé que no está realmente enferma—. ¿Debería hacer que el doctor te revise? ¿Debería ir a buscar mi estetoscopio?

Lainie se frota los ojos y hace puchero.

—No, papi, me levantaré.

—Buena chica. Ve a cepillarte los dientes y el cabello, y vístete. ¿Quieres un poco de cereal? —pregunto mientras ella se baja de la cama y corre a su habitación.

—¡Está bien, papi!

Termino de vestirme y me dirijo abajo para preparar algo de desayunar. Es entonces cuando veo la pila de platos de la cena mirándome desde el fregadero. Suspirando, decido que los lavaré después del trabajo.

No estoy seguro cuál es el trabajo más difícil: ser doctor o padre soltero.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por el recibimiento a la historia. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo para que conozcan a Edward. Los capítulos impares son del POV de Bella y los pares de Edward. ¿Me cuentan que les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Noir Lark, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, libbnnygramajo, maries24, rosy canul 10, SweetSorrow16Love, freedom2604, Nanda, somas, Pili, Jenn Hale, Itzel Lightwood, Kabum, Chayley Costa, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Me, sandy56, y terewee.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **BPOV**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que recibí la llamada para cubrir la licencia de maternidad en la Primaria Forest Dale, y es mi primer día oficial. Mis primeras semanas aquí Tanya estuvo ayudándome a aclimatarme a la clase y dónde estaban en sus lecciones, y también a que los niños se acostumbraran a mí.

Tanya es una mujer muy dulce y una maestra maravillosa. Puedo decir que todos los niños la quieren y están tristes al verla irse. Los padres fueron notificados que yo me haría cargo, e incluso tuvimos una reunión de bienvenida hace unas noches. Aproximadamente dos tercios de los padres pudieron venir.

Me tomó la primera semana para recordar todos sus nombres, pero no podría haber pedido un grupo mejor de niños.

Ahora, el primer lunes de mi primera semana sin Tanya ha terminado. Ella entró en trabajo de parto antes de tiempo, así que perdimos parte del tiempo que se suponía que teníamos. Hoy me fue bien, creo, y estoy feliz de dirigirme a casa a un agradable baño caliente.

Es cuando estoy bajando los escalones que veo a Lainie Cullen sentada sola, mucho tiempo después de que los estudiantes se han ido a casa.

—Lainie, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera sola? —pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

—Mi papi está retrasado —dice ella sin vacilar. No parece triste, solamente suspira como si fuera una cosa normal.

—¿Tu papi se retrasa con frecuencia? ¿Qué pasa con tu mami?

—Papi a veces se demora, y no tengo mami. Ella no me quería —admite Lainie, bajando la cabeza.

Mi pecho se aprieta. ¿No la quería? Lainie es una niña maravillosa; brillante, alegre, dulce, y hermosa. ¿Quién no la querría?

—¿Por qué dices que tu mami no te quería? Todas las mamis aman a sus bebés —digo y le retiro el cabello de la cara.

Lainie niega con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, no todas. Escuché a papi gritándole por teléfono a alguien.

Trago con dificultad, insegura de qué decir, pero me estoy enojando cada vez más con su padre. Justo en ese momento un auto caro se estaciona y su padre se baja de un salto. Puedo decir que es él por el cabello cobrizo a juego. Es un color muy inusual, tienen que estar relacionados.

—Lainie, siento mucho llegar tarde, bebé —se disculpa él y la atrae a sus brazos.

—Está bien, papi, sé que estabas ayudando a alguien —responde ella y se dirige hacia el auto.

Una expresión de dolor cruza su cara y se tira del cabello, mientras susurra "mierda" en voz baja.

—Ella es muy comprensiva —observo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Funciona, y me encuentro con su mirada por completo. Casi me caigo en los escalones, estoy muy sorprendida por él.

—Sí, lo es. Gracias por cuidarla —dice y extiende una mano. Pongo la mía en la suya y casi me caigo de nuevo—. Señorita…

—Swan, señorita Swan —consigo responder, recuperando mis modales—. Y será mejor que cuide lo que dice alrededor de su hija, señor Cullen, ella capta mucho más de lo que usted sabe —digo con severidad y me giro para irme.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Creo que voy a publicar los capítulos del POV Bella sobre el mediodía (hora de Argentina) y los de Edward en la noche. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** terewee, sandy56, maries24, Clau, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, LethyC, Pili, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Miri, rosy canul 10, saraipineda44, Lisset, Nanda, somas, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, patymdn, Maryluna, debynoe12, Noir Lark, cavendano13, carolaap, jupy, OLY02, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, libbnnygramajo, Melany, Cary, Kabum, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **EPOV**

No puedo creer que llegue tarde. Le prometí a Lainie que llegaría a tiempo esta noche, especialmente ya que nos dirigimos a la casa de mi hermana para la cena, pero me demoré con un paciente.

Estoy sinceramente sorprendido por la joven belleza sentada con ella cuando me estaciono. A primera vista, creo que puede ser una estudiante de secundaria, pero tras una inspección más cercana puedo decir que es un poco mayor y muy bonita.

Ella dice que su nombre es señorita Swan, y de repente me acuerdo de la carta que recibí por correo la semana pasada sobre que había una suplente para el resto del año.

Ella también me regaña, como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente mal, y me advierte que Lainie escucha más de lo que creo. ¿Qué ha escuchado? La cabeza me va a mil, asustado de pensar en todas las posibilidades. Asustado de pensar que ella puede saber la verdad sobre su madre.

Lainie está callada mientras conducimos, y sé que está molesta conmigo. Miro por el retrovisor hacia el asiento trasero y ella está mirando por la ventana. Su dulce rostro con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Esa era tu nueva maestra? —pregunto, tratando de que me hable.

—Sí —responde.

—¿Es agradable? —indago.

—Muy agradable —dice y veo una sonrisa extenderse en su cara.

Le hago promesas de helado, y le vuelvo a caer bien. Sé que es soborno, pero ha sido un día largo y necesito a mi niña de mi lado. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, después de todo.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, en piloto automático y casi en la casa de mi hermana, cuando Lainie me toma por sorpresa.

—Papi, ¿cuándo te vas a casar así puedo tener una mami?

Mi expresión se desvanece cuando miro por el espejo, boquiabierto. La mirada esperanzada en su cara me destroza.

No tengo tiempo para salir en citas, y ni siquiera he conocido a alguien digno de una cita en años. Lainie es la única mujer en mi vida, y me he resignado al hecho de que tal vez nunca tenga una relación hasta que ella sea adolescente o mayor. Porque Lainie es lo más importante en mi vida. Todo lo que hago es por ella. Mi mundo gira alrededor de mi hija.

—Bebé, ¿quieres una mami?

Su cabeza se mueve de arriba abajo vigorosamente.

—¡Y una hermana! —exclama, causando que casi me desvíe de la carretera.

Tengo treinta y cinco y no me estoy volviendo más joven. Tal vez es hora de darle a las citas otro intento. Después de todo, la última vez que salí obtuve a Lainie.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo actualizar seguido. A pesar de eso, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul 10, PEYCI CULLEN, maries24, cavendano13, Pili, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Jennifer, tulgarita, isabel cullen1, krisr0405, Melany, Isabelfromnowon, Lady Grigori, carolaap, libbnnygramajo, Jenn Hale, patymdn, Klara Anastacia Cullen, debynoe12 (sí, soy argentina), Lizdayanna, Clau, freedom2604, sandy56, Jade HSos, Noir Lark, terewee, Kabum, y saraipineda44.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **BPOV**

—¡Triple venti skinny vanilla latte! —grito, poniendo la humeante taza caliente en el mostrador y moviéndome con rapidez a la siguiente bebida.

Ha sido una noche ajetreada, corona eso con mis horas en la escuela, y estoy completamente exhausta. Me quedo en la cafetería por el seguro, pero mis horas han estado por debajo del mínimo, y estoy a punto de perderlo, un pensamiento que me asusta muchísimo.

El dinero también es una necesidad. Estoy ganando más dinero con la suplencia, pero mi cheque todavía no ha llegado. Todavía otra semana debido a su calendario de pago. Eso significa un mes entero sin sueldo, y cuando lo reciba, solo será por dos semanas.

Estoy un mes atrasada con el alquiler, mi auto no tiene gasolina, y mi estómago está vacío.

Un sonido de borboteo me recuerda cuánto. Estoy condicionada a un plato de ramen y uno de avena por día. Afortunadamente, recibo café gratis, así que he estado tratando de tomar dos lattes o chocolate caliente en cada turno para darme un poco más de calorías. Todavía no es suficiente. No lo ha sido desde el semestre de otoño hace más de un año.

La ropa me queda holgada; he perdido mucho peso. No quiero pensar en cuánto. Solo quiero trabajar, superar los tiempos difíciles, y soñar con la enorme hamburguesa con queso y las papas fritas interminables con las que me voy a consentir con mi primer cheque. Tal vez incluso un batido también.

Mi estómago borbotea de nuevo y cambio mis pensamientos a mi clase, lejos de cosas que no puedo tener en este momento.

Las cosas van muy bien y es increíble ver lo mucho que todos han aprendido y crecido durante las últimas semanas. Espero y rezo que esto me llevará a un trabajo de tiempo completo en el otoño, o al menos en la escuela de verano, pero en este momento es solo una esperanza.

Hay más conversaciones sobre recortes presupuestarios, y estoy empezando a perder la esperanza.

Ah, ahí está esa palabra de nuevo. Esperanza. Estoy sorprendida de que aún no haya sido completamente aplastada.

—¡Señorita Swan! —dice una voz dulce y familiar y miro hacia abajo para encontrar a Lainie Cullen sonriéndome.

—Bueno, pequeña señorita Lainie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Alimentando la adicción de papi —dice ella y miro hacia arriba para encontrar al señor Cullen sonriéndole y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con los dedos.

Tal vez debería retractarme de la maldición a su nombre que dije cuando la vi por quinta vez esperándolo mucho tiempo después de que todos los otros estudiantes se habían ido a casa. Lo que sea que él hace, debe tener una muy buena razón para llegar tarde, porque es obvio lo mucho que la adora.

No me doy cuenta que lo estoy mirando fijamente hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, causando que mi cuerpo tenga la extraña reacción que tuvo la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca. Lo triste es que él reconoce mi presencia, pero en realidad no me mira, solo soy la maestra de su hija.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Bella sigue en la lucha, ojalá pronto mejore su situación. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** isabel cullen1, rosy canul 10, cavendano13, sandy56, patymdn, Pili, Chayley Costa, Jenn Hale, Noir Lark, maries24, Yoliki, Kabum, Isabelfromnowon (tiene 40 capítulos), Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, debynoe12, Danny CullenMa, Kriss21, Melany, carolaap, somas, krisr0405, freedom2604, jupy, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, libbnnygramajo, y terewee.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **EPOV**

Ahora Lainie pregunta casi a diario cuándo le voy a encontrar una mamá. Trato de explicarle que no es tan fácil. Ella una vez sugirió que me casara con su maestra, la bonita señorita Swan, después de que la vimos en la cafetería, y casi escupí todo mi latte sobre el tablero.

Eso no va a suceder. Uno, ella es la maestra de Lainie… ¿no hay alguna regla contra eso? Dos, ¡es jodidamente joven! Me siento como un viejo verde incluso pensando en acercarme a ella así. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ella de esa forma, así que la deslizo al fondo de mi mente como hago con cualquiera de mis pacientes.

—Pareces distraído —señala mi madre, acercándose sigilosamente por detrás de mí.

—Necesito una cita —digo sin rodeos, causando que parpadee en mi dirección.

—¿Te sientes bien, Edward? No has hablado de ninguna mujer desde que conseguiste la custodia completa de Lainie.

Suspiro y me froto el cuello.

—Lainie ha estado hablando sobre encontrar una mami y tener hermanos.

—Me preguntaba cuándo comenzaría. Cielo, sé que quieres darle todo, solo prométeme que no te precipitarás en nada.

Suelto una risa.

—Mamá, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve una cita, que ni siquiera sé cómo encontrar una hoy en día.

—Intenta con eHarmony*, o uno de esos sitios de citas. Eso es lo actual.

Me estremezco ante la idea de citas en línea. He escuchado que algunos de los sitios son muy buenos, mientras que otros son solo mercados de carne. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas con el pensamiento de siquiera salir de nuevo, de exponerme. Me he estado escudando en Lainie todos estos años.

Conocí a su madre durante mi residencia. Ella era la secretaria de un ala. Bonita, inteligente, divertida.

Jane.

Es una lástima que no supiera de antemano que ella era una drogadicta de clóset. Que descuidaría a nuestra hija, que no la alimentaría adecuadamente, y que a los diez meses todavía le daría solamente fórmula. Que la dejaría con amigos durante semanas, mientras ella se iba de juerga bebiendo y drogándose. Solo le agradezco a Dios que Jane nunca consumiera drogas cuando estaba embarazada.

Ella me culpó… por todo. Quedar embarazada había arruinado su vida, dijo.

Salimos durante seis meses, y siempre usé preservativo. Soy doctor, después de todo. Sé las repercusiones. También sé que no son cien por ciento efectivos contra el embarazo.

Terminamos unos meses antes de que Lainie naciera, y después fue cuando la vida de Jane se vino abajo. Yo ayudaba cuando podía, llevándome a Lainie en mis contados días libres. No sabía que a Jane la habían echado de su departamento y perdido su trabajo, enviándola al sofá de un amigo. El mismo amigo que encontré con mi hija de diez meses en Urgencias porque ella estaba enferma, diciéndome que Jane la había abandonado con ellos.

Lo perdí en ese momento. La corte me dio la custodia completa y Jane ni siquiera consiguió visitas. Ella nunca se molestó en presentarse en la corte. Nunca ha tratado de verla, seis años después.

Sin errores esta vez. Sin juzgar mal el carácter. Esta vez tiene que ser correcto, para mí y para Lainie, a quienquiera que dejemos entrar en nuestra vida.

* * *

 ***eHarmony:** es un sitio web de citas en línea.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y eso es lo que pasó con la madre de Lainie. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, rosy canul 10, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Noir Lark, tulgarita, Pili, terewee, krisr0405, carolaap, Jennifer, Jenn Hale, maries24, Kriss21, solecitopucheta, Belli swan dwyer, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, Mel. ACS, Kabum, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Chayley Costa, Maryluna, Melany, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **BPOV**

Quiero llorar por la carta en mi buzón. No estoy trabajando suficientes horas en la cafetería… han cancelado mi seguro. He estado fuera por un promedio de una hora por semana, dicen.

Una hora a la semana.

Dejándome caer en mi cama me siento por un segundo antes de caer a mi costado. Es el final para una fan-jodida-tástica semana.

Esa hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas están aún más lejos ahora.

Mi auto se rompió, dejándome con una cuenta de mil dólares; la totalidad de mi primer sueldo de tiempo completo. El alquiler no se va a pagar, pero espero que el dueño me deje atrasarme dos semanas.

Se me revuelve el estómago, pero mis alacenas están vacías.

Solo dos semanas más.

.

.

Al día siguiente me pongo una camisa y un pantalón, luego me miro en el espejo. Solía llenar este atuendo, pero ahora la cintura elástica está suelta, descansando en el hueso de mis caderas. Ya nada me queda, todo se ha vuelto demasiado grande.

Un estudiante me trae una manzana, y sonrío, agradeciéndole antes de devorarla con voracidad. El dulce néctar se siente tan bien en mi lengua, pero solo hace que mi estómago quiera más.

Apartándola, silencio a la clase. Les tengo una tarea sorpresa para hoy. Quiero que escriban sobre su familia y hagan un dibujo junto con eso. No habrá muchas palabras, es solo segundo grado, pero quiero que aprendan a describir cosas y ponerlas en oraciones. El dibujo es la parte divertida. Mi lema es siempre mezclar la diversión con el aprendizaje.

Caminando alrededor, sonrío a todas las figuras de palito y escritura primitiva. Todos son muy adorables, pero hay uno en particular que llama mi atención. El dibujo de Lainie Cullen muestra a muchas personas, pero en primer plano está su padre, ella, y una mujer sin rostro con cabello castaño y un signo de interrogación llenando el vacío donde deberían estar sus rasgos.

—Lainie, ¿quién es esta? —pregunto, señalando a la mujer.

—Esa es la mami que mi papi está buscando para mí —responde ella.

Estoy un poco sorprendida, pero insisto por más información.

—¿Tu papi está saliendo en citas?

—No, papi nunca ha tenido una cita.

—¿Entonces cómo te va a encontrar una mami?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, pero espero que él encuentre una pronto. Una como mi tía Rosie, ella es bonita e inteligente y me da galletas a escondidas.

—¿Galletas? ¿Así que ese es el secreto a Lainie? —digo en broma, sonriéndole.

Ella se sonroja y baja la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello broncíneo.

Estoy un poco preocupada por lo que me ha dicho. No creo que su padre entienda que ella lo toma como una promesa. Y no quiero ver su dulce rostro lleno de decepción.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Creo que Edward se va a meter en problemas de nuevo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory, Pili, Mel. ACS, maries24, Melany, Tata XOXO, Cary, sandy56, Maryluna, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, somas, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, CullenCruz, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, cavendano13, Caniqui, Nadiia16 (no recuerdo si se vuelve a hablar de Jane), Adriana Molina, jupy, debynoe12, terewee, Noir Lark (pronto Edward va a descubrir la edad de Bella), Yoliki, calvialexa, carolaap, Danny CullenMa, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **EPOV**

La maestra de Lainie me llamó preguntando si podía pasar y hablar con ella. No estoy seguro de qué se trata, y tengo miedo de que vaya a regañarme por llegar tarde de nuevo.

La encuentro en el aula, y una vez más me sorprendo tomando una pausa para mirarla antes de reprimirlo.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Levanta la cabeza y recuerdo lo joven que es; hermosa pero joven.

—Señor Cullen —dice con una sonrisa y se mueve para levantarse.

Se tambalea y pone una mano sobre el escritorio, la otra estirándose en el aire. Corro hacia ella y agarro su mano para estabilizarla, un hormigueo en mi piel cuando nos tocamos.

—Espere, espere —digo, ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo. Me mira con ojos vidriosos y se disculpa, agradeciéndome.

Ella le resta importancia diciendo estar mareada, pero no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea todo. Mis instintos de doctor entran en acción y le pregunto qué almorzó, aleja la mirada murmurando algo sobre un sándwich.

No le creo, y ella suspira, diciéndome que estuvo ocupada y tuvo que saltarse el almuerzo. Le hago prometer que comerá algo pronto, y tendrá una buena cena.

Con su promesa, volvemos a la tarea que nos compete. Ella me muestra el dibujo de Lainie y gimo, pasándome las manos por el cabello.

—Ella me sorprendió con eso hace unas semanas —digo, negando con la cabeza—. No sabía qué decir, así que le dije que vería lo que podía hacer al respecto.

La señorita Swan me observa pensativamente antes de hablar.

—Ella parece querer desesperadamente una mujer en su vida, una figura materna. Está llegando a una edad donde ve la diferencia entre su familia y las otras. Cuando alguien le pregunta dónde está su madre, ella no tiene respuesta y no sabe cómo explicarlo. Sé que no tengo que decirle lo inusual de su situación, señor Cullen.

Niego con la cabeza. Lo sé. Los padres que tienen la custodia completa de sus hijos son mucho menos común. Las madres generalmente están en la imagen a menos que hayan muerto. No como la de Lainie que la abandonó por sus propias razones egoístas.

—Hubo un tiempo en que mi hermana la cuidaba mucho y un día llamó a mi hermana "mami". Le rompió el corazón tener que corregirla.

—Debería hablar con ella, y si me permite el atrevimiento, señor Cullen, también le aconsejaría que no le presente ninguna mujer con la que salga hasta que haya averiguado si será algo a largo plazo. De lo contrario, podría lastimarla más.

—¿Lastimarla más? —inquiero.

La señorita Swan me da una sonrisa forzada.

—Ella me dijo que lo escuchó decirle a alguien por teléfono que su madre no la quería.

Mis ojos se ensanchan y me duele el corazón. A eso se refería hace unas semanas. Nunca quise que Lainie escuchara eso, nunca quise que supiera esa horrible verdad.

Le agradezco por avisarme, y por su ayuda. Ella realmente es una persona amable, y puedo ver por qué a Lainie le agrada tanto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecito pucheta1, cavendano13, rosy canul 10, tulgarita, maries24, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, calvialexa, Pam Malfoy Black, jupy, terewee, Lizdayanna, Pili, LicetSalvatore (sí, todos son así), alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Cary, Noir Lark, Maryluna, Chayley Costa, Jade HSos, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, sandy56, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **BPOV**

Muerte.

Creo que la muerte en realidad sería preferible en este momento.

Mi estómago se revuelve y vomito en el inodoro, nada más que un poco de bilis sale. Apenas había algo en mi estómago cuando esto comenzó hace dos horas, y ahora no hay nada en absoluto. No puedo retener nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo sorbo de agua para ayudar a mi boca reseca.

Estoy deshidratada, y gravemente. Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanta sed como ahora. El problema es que las cosas no están mejorando, solo empeorando, y ahora no tengo seguro. Por supuesto, me enfermo justo después de que me lo cancelaran. Mi cuerpo no tiene la fuerza para responder a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Me arrastro hasta mi bolso y saco mi teléfono. Esme siempre me verá, incluso cuando esté sin seguro, ella siempre ha dicho que vaya sin importar nada y encontraremos una solución. No la he visto en unos meses, y la última vez tenía seguro, pero hoy es un día que lo necesito con desesperación, a pesar de mi precaria situación financiera.

Dios, en momentos como estos me gustaría vivir más cerca de mi mamá, pero a más de mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia todo lo que ella puede hacer es decirme que vaya al médico. Incluso aceptaría a Charlie, mi papá, que está aún más lejos en este punto. Solo necesito a alguien.

En el consultorio de Esme dicen que tienen todos los turnos dados, pero con una buena cantidad de súplicas, la enfermera encuentra un pequeño espacio para ponerme. Tengo una hora para llegar allí, y me temo que llegaré tarde. Me toma toda la fuerza que tengo para levantar mi cuerpo del piso; me tambaleo un poco, pero soy capaz de caminar torpemente para prepararme.

Me toma cuarenta y cinco minutos terminar de arreglarme y meterme en mi auto, gracias a mi paso de tortuga y a otro ataque de arcadas. El viaje es un poco estresante, temiendo que me voy a desmayar, pero llego en una pieza.

—Hola, estoy aquí para ver a la doctora Esme —le digo a la recepcionista.

—Ella está fuera hoy, verá al otro doctor Cullen.

Me congelo. ¿Está fuera? No puedo pagar la factura. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¿Puedo suplicarle al otro doctor? Me balanceo en mis pies y decido que es mejor sentarme mientras pienso.

Después de unos minutos de espera, escucho mi nombre ser llamando a través de la bruma en mi cerebro. Estoy sofocada y me pregunto si encendieron la calefacción, o si solo soy yo. La enfermera me ayuda a regresar, tomando mi peso antes de entrar. Luego toma todas las otras cosas, como la presión arterial y la temperatura, antes de conseguir el resumen de mis síntomas. Pido dos lecturas, como hago siempre, y juro que ella dice que mi presión es 80/45, temperatura de 39 grados.

Ella se va y yo espero, pero mientras espero mi fiebre cambia y de repente me estoy congelando, el calor se ha ido. Mis dientes comienzan a castañear mientras mi cuerpo tiembla de frío. Levanto las piernas, pero eso no ayuda, solo hace que me duela el estómago.

La puerta hace clic y alguien entra, pero me estoy desvaneciendo rápidamente.

—Hola, Isabella, soy el doctor Cullen —dice una voz familiar y levanto la mirada para encontrar al señor Cullen parado delante de mí. O debería decir, al doctor Cullen. El padre de Lainie.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y Bella terminó como pensábamos. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** viivii alice, freedom2604, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Maryluna, cary, Kriss21, sandy56, Lady Grigori, libbnnygramajo, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, patymdn, cavendano13, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, somas, jupy, calvialexa, Noir Lark, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Melina, Lizdayanna, maries24, Jade HSos, phoenix1993, kaja0507, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Jennifer, terewee, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **EPOV**

Ha sido una semana muy ocupada y me muero por el final del día.

Mi madre ha estado fuera del consultorio toda la semana mientras ella y mi padre se iban de vacaciones. No la reprocho esto, es solo que cada vez que ella está fuera, recibo a todos sus pacientes además de los míos.

Sin embargo el día no ha sido tan malo, hasta el comienzo de la tarde, porque es entonces cuando _ella_ entra. La hermosa chica de la escuela de Lainie, solo que no se ve muy hermosa hoy.

—¿Señorita Swan? —pregunto mientras observo a la mujer muy enferma delante de mí.

Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, sus labios blancos, y está temblando por la fiebre. Ella está más allá del punto de estar aquí; debería estar en el hospital. Abre la boca para hablar cuando sale la tos más horrible y su cuerpo colapsa con arcadas. La agarro del brazo para ayudarla a sostenerse mientras se inclina sobre el basurero, pero no sale nada. Es entonces que noto lo delgada que es en realidad.

Agarrando su historia médica, miro al peso que registró la enfermera y casi jadeo en voz alta. Un metro cincuenta, y solo treinta y ocho kilos. Veintitrés años, sabía que era joven, pero parece aún más joven.

—Señorita Swan, déjeme llevarla al hospital, no puedo hacer mucho por usted aquí —le digo, y me giro para llamar a la enfermera, pero su mano apretando mi brazo me detiene.

—¡No! —grita, su voz ronca por el vómito—. Por favor, no tengo nada de dinero y me acabo de quedar sin seguro. Solo vine aquí porque Esme me verá a cambio de algo.

—¿A cambio de algo? —pregunto, y mi mente se llena de repente con horribles imágenes de ella haciéndole cosas sexuales a mi madre. Por qué de esa forma, no tengo idea.

—Sí. Le haré la cena, o limpiaré su casa... aunque ella generalmente termina haciendo mucho por su cuenta, ahora que lo pienso. Y me hace comer con ella.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio. Mi madre tiene debilidad por las personas necesitadas. Estoy seguro que vio a Bella como una joven luchadora, apenas sobreviviendo, y se vio a sí misma.

 _Apenas sobreviviendo._ Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Ella siquiera come lo suficiente? Recuerdo la semana anterior y su mareo, la aversión a decirme lo que había almorzado.

Suelto otro suspiro y repaso sus síntomas. Ella no está reteniendo nada, comida o agua, y su fiebre es alta. Está deshidratada y débil. Necesita líquidos y antieméticos para ayudarla a mantener algo, cualquier cosa, en su estómago... ¿Siquiera tiene algo de comida en casa?

Mi mente comienza a girar sin control y examino de nuevo su historia médica. Ella ha estado perdiendo peso durante el último año, casi dieciocho kilos en total. No hay signos de bulimia, pero si no está comiendo lo suficiente, podría ser una forma de anorexia. Ella está literalmente en los huesos. Su cabello ha perdido algo de su brillo, su piel está opaca. Son aspectos clave de negligencia que busco en los niños, pero casi nunca los considero para los adultos. Es una revelación alarmante; Bella se está descuidando a sí misma.

Queriendo escuchar sus pulmones, la ayudo a volver a la camilla. Mientras muevo el estetoscopio, me complace no encontrar nada inusual, pero no estoy satisfecho de sentir cada costilla debajo de la delgada capa de piel. Apenas hay carne en sus huesos.

Ella está más allá del virus que se apoderó de ella, y estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no notar antes lo mal que está.

—Bella, voy a ayudarte a mejorar, pero tenemos que llevarte a otra habitación y necesito controlarte durante los próximos días —digo.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta que me acabo de apuntar para cuidarla... pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Edward llegó al rescate. Y ahora sabemos la edad de Bella, 23 años, y Edward tiene 35. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecito pucheta1, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, maries24, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Lady Grigori, jupy, cavendano13, freedom2604, krisr0405, somas, terewee, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, Melany, Kabum, Tata XOXO, libbnnygramajo, sandy56, Maryluna, Adriu, debynoe12, tulgarita, Jenn Hale, Noir Lark, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Melina, alejandra1987, valery1, viivii alice, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **BPOV**

Las últimas horas han sido un gran borrón. Sé que el doctor Cullen ha estado alrededor, y sé que me trasladó a otra habitación. Hay una aguja clavada en mi brazo dándome líquidos y medicamentos, enfermeras entrando y saliendo para controlarme.

El doctor Cullen entra y me levanta. Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para aferrarme a él. Me coloca en un auto, poniéndome el cinturón. No sé a dónde vamos, pero su voz tranquilizadora me dice que estaré bien, así que cierro los ojos.

Mi cabeza está girando, ¿o es la habitación? Apenas puedo decir más. Mi fiebre ha bajado, pero eso no significa que todo esté bien. La habitación es desconocida, la sensación de una toalla fría contra mi piel se siente muy bien.

—¿Señor... doctor Cullen? —pregunto confundida—. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—Está en mi casa. Yo la traje aquí —dice, su mano pasando la toalla contra mi cara de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, la tela se siente bien y puedo sentir la niebla en mi mente aclararse con cada pasada.

—Porque necesitaba ayuda, y tengo la sensación de que en realidad no tiene a nadie que la ayude, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza levemente. No. La mayoría de los amigos que tenía regresaron a sus estados, y como dije, mis padres están al otro lado del país de donde yo estoy.

—Lainie, vuelve detrás del marco —regaña y mi cabeza se gira a tiempo para ver su pie retroceder antes de que ella se tire al piso.

—Pero, papi —se queja.

—Bebé, te lo dije, la señorita Swan está muy enferma y podría ser contagioso.

—Pero tú estás ahí —dice ella con preocupación.

—Papi sabe lo que está haciendo, cariño —digo y fuerzo una pequeña sonrisa—. Él es un buen doctor y sabe cómo evitar enfermarse.

—Gracias —me susurra él—. ¿Quiere tratar de beber algo? Le he puesto dos sueros, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera determinar si necesitaba más. Además, los medicamentos que le di deberían ayudar a que no vomite.

—Está bien, trataré de beber algo —acepto.

Me ayuda a sentarme, agarrando el vaso de la mesita de luz. El agua fría golpea mi boca y la absorbo como el suelo del desierto. Quiero beber el vaso completo y pedirle que me consiga otro, pero después de unos pequeños sorbos, él se lleva el vaso y gimo.

—Lo siento, pero no queremos excedernos todavía —dice y suspiro de acuerdo.

—Gracias.

—Señorita Swan...

—Bella, doctor Cullen. Por favor llámeme Bella.

—Bella —dice con una sonrisa—. Por favor llámame Edward.

—Está bien, gracias —respondo, mirándolo y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez—. Edward.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. —Trago con nerviosismo y asiento—. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a tu cuerpo?

Frunzo el ceño.

—Estoy demasiado delgada.

—¿Por qué estás demasiado delgada?

Las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos.

—Porque no tengo suficiente dinero para todas mis cuentas y me negaron la asistencia.

—¿Te la negaron? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Hago demasiado para calificar. Y me cansé tanto de los fideos ramen, que la idea de meterme un bocado más en la boca me produce náuseas, así que ya ni siquiera puedo comer eso. Podía permitirme eso.

—Gracias por contarme. Solo necesitaba descartar la anorexia nerviosa. Desafortunadamente, eso no descarta los obvios signos de negligencia.

—¿Negligencia?

—Bella, te estás descuidando a ti misma.

—Yo... no pensé que esto duraría tanto tiempo —le digo con sinceridad, porque no lo hacía.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Encontrar un trabajo decente. Me seguía diciendo que no pasaría mucho más tiempo, y entonces tendría un sueldo fijo y estaría bien. Pero no lo estoy —lloro—. No lo estoy.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Bella por fin está consiguiendo ayuda, y le contó la verdad a Edward, esperemos que la pueda ayudar. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, solecito pucheta1, maries24, Melany, Pili, Lizdayanna, carolaap, patymdn, bbluelilas, kaja0507, Adriu, sandy56, Chayley Costa, Maryluna, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, somas, cary, Kriss21, alejandra1987, nayelihernandez126, Mel. ACS, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Danny CullenMa, tulgarita, saraipineda44, freedom2604, calvialexa, terewee, debynoe12, Noir Lark, jupy, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **EPOV**

Bella se pone a llorar cuando le digo que está desnutrida, y por el tiempo que ha estado sucediendo, podría ser un camino difícil volver a estar saludable.

Los sorbos de agua no los vomita, y quiero ver si puede probar la comida, así que a la mañana siguiente nos cocino a los tres un poco de tocino, huevos, y tostadas, dándole solo un poco de huevos y unos pedazos de tostada a Bella. No quiero hacer trabajar a su sistema digestivo demasiado rápido.

Tengo que frenarla, está tan hambrienta que quiere meterse todo en la garganta, pero eso definitivamente la enfermará. A mitad de su alimentación, hay un golpe en la puerta y corro para abrirla, dejando a Lainie de guardia en la puerta de Bella.

—¡Mamá! —exclamo con sorpresa, abriendo la puerta. Sabía que ella volvía a casa hoy, pero no es una interrupción de la que estoy muy feliz. Estoy tratando de poner un poco de comida en el sistema de Bella.

—¡Edward! Solo quería pasar y ver a mi nieta y saber cómo estuvo la semana pasada —dice dando un paso adelante, sus ojos buscando a Lainie.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento, mamá.

—¿Por qué es eso? —cuestiona.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —llama Lainie frenéticamente y me doy vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Bella salir corriendo de la habitación de invitados, tropezándose, casi cayendo, y apenas llegando al baño a tiempo.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo y corro por el pasillo, las pisadas de mi madre justo detrás de mí.

Bella está vomitando todo lo que acaba de comer en el inodoro. Me siento a su lado y froto movimientos relajantes por su espalda. Las convulsiones se detienen y son reemplazadas por sollozos. Las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, pero veo que todavía está tan deshidratada que no caerán. Voy a necesitar otro suero. Tan suavemente como puedo, la levanto y la vuelvo a colocar en la cama.

Insto a Lainie a salir y ver a su abuela, pero ella quiere cuidar a Bella, así que regreso solo.

—Edward, ¿esa es Isabella Swan? —pregunta, sus ojos fijos en la puerta abierta.

—Si. Ella fue al consultorio ayer.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?

—Ella no tiene dinero, ni seguro, y nadie que la cuide. No lo sé, mamá, ella dijo que la has ayudado en el pasado, simplemente no la podía enviar a casa después de un par de sueros y algunos medicamentos. La conclusión es que ella está desnutrida. He hecho análisis de sangre para asegurarme que su cuerpo todavía funciona correctamente, pero no tendré los resultados hasta la próxima semana. Si tuviera un problema con su cuerpo, diría que sufre de anorexia nerviosa, pero _quiere_ comer. Simplemente no tiene los fondos para hacerlo. Me preocupa que su cuerpo pueda rechazar más, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo alimentos más complejos y un horario regular de ingesta de comida. Y no estoy seguro si acaba de vomitar por eso, o por el virus que tiene. Mamá, estoy preocupado, Bella está muy enferma.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Pobre Bella, todavía no está fuera de peligro. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul 10, Chayley Costa, patymdn, maries24, somas, Pili, debynoe12, solecito pucheta1, krisr0405, terewee, Kriss21, Jade HSos, cavendano13, kaja0507, Melany, cary, Noir Lark, jupy, viivii alice, Adriu, carolaap, tulgarita, sandy56, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, y calvialexa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **BPOV**

He pasado el último día y medio con los Cullen. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve a alguien que me cuide, y me encuentro perdida ante cómo expresar lo verdaderamente agradecida que estoy por todo lo que Edward ha hecho por mí. Él es realmente mi salvador porque no tengo idea de dónde estaría en este momento, si no me hubiera ayudado.

Esme vino a verme y se quedó por un tiempo, haciéndome prometer que iría para un control en la próxima semana o la siguiente a esa. Estaba feliz de descubrir que su hijo había heredado su buen corazón. ¿Cómo no podría? Criando a Lainie solo y recibiendo a su maestra prácticamente desconocida, salvándola de lo que sería una cuenta de hospital impagable.

Finalmente puedo retener un poco de tostada, agua también. Es difícil no beber todo el vaso, pero realmente no quiero vomitar más.

—Gracias —le digo a Edward cuando me da un pequeño vaso de jugo de manzana.

Suelta una pequeña risa.

—Has dicho eso, unas cuantas veces.

Puedo sentir el calor llenar mis mejillas.

—Lo siento, solo... quiero asegurarme que sepas, supongo, lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—De nada.

—También lamento haber seguido vomitando todo lo que hiciste para mí.

Me sonríe.

—Si piensas que puedo estar ofendido, no lo hagas. Estás enferma y mis habilidades culinarias son un poco deficientes.

—Me encanta cocinar; solía preparar la cena todas las noches para mi mamá. En la universidad organizaba cenas, y hacía estos grandes banquetes. Mis amigos pagaban un par de dólares para los ingredientes y teníamos estos increíbles festines —le digo, una sonrisa formándose ante los recuerdos, desapareciendo rápidamente a medida que mi realidad cae—. Pero ahora no puedo permitirme hacer nada parecido a eso. Es difícil cocinar cuando solo tienes uno o dos dólares al día para comer.

Edward hace una mueca ante mi último comentario, sus ojos mirando a la puerta donde Lainie está sentada observándonos.

—Tengo una idea, Bella —dice después de un momento—. Soy un cocinero decente, pero la conclusión es que no me importa y no soy tan bueno... solo pregúntale a Lainie.

—Está bien —digo con escepticismo, arrastrando la palabra.

—¿Estarías dispuesta...? ¿Puedo contratarte como cocinera para la cena y pagarte con comida? Te quedas y cenas con nosotros todas las noches y puedes llevarte las sobras para almorzar en la mañana.

—¿Eh?

—Vienes y cocinas la cena para mí y Lainie y cenas con nosotros. ¿Tal vez puedes traer a Lainie a casa de la escuela? No todas las noches, ¿pero algunas noches? Realmente me ayudaría, y te daría la oportunidad de tener comidas regulares, lo que realmente necesitas.

Lo miro fijamente y me pregunto si él entiende que es un ángel en mis horas más oscuras.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Edward encontró una solución que beneficia a todos, ojalá salga todo bien. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta, Noir Lark, cavendano13, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, rosy canul 10, Adriu, maries24, terewee, debynoe12, carolaap, libbnnygramajo, Danny CullenMa, Kabum, calvialexa, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, Yoliki, sandy56, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, PatyMC, saraipineda44, Pili, somas, krisr0405, kaja0507, jupy, tulgarita, Melany, Caey, freedom2604, Maryluna, y Jade HSos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **EPOV**

Todo el ser de Bella se ilumina cuando habla sobre la enseñanza. Es su pasión, su propósito; al igual que ser doctor lo es para mí.

Siento una chispa de algo en mi pecho mientras miro fijamente su cara radiante, y un deseo que no he tenido en mucho tiempo; quiero besarla.

Estoy sorprendido por ese sentimiento, y un poco avergonzado. Bella es mucho más joven que yo, y está a mi cuidado. Está enferma. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ella de esa forma? Me siento como una mierda.

Todavía no puedo creer que le pidiera que venga a prepararme la cena todas las noches, pero siento que es la única forma en la que sabré que ella está comiendo bien. Y enviar las sobras a casa con ella, asegurará un buen almuerzo. De esa forma, los pocos fondos que tiene para la comida pueden ser gastados en buenos desayunos y comidas para el fin de semana.

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder, pero yo sabía que no podía rechazarlo.

No estoy seguro por qué, pero confío en ella. Tal vez sea porque he visto lo atenta que es con Lainie, mostrándome lo buena persona que es con sus muchas cualidades especiales. Diciéndome que he hecho algo bueno al tratar de ayudarla.

Luego está la pequeña parte que tengo que aplastar, que me dice que es porque la quiero alrededor. No para asegurarme que está comiendo, cosa que hago, sino porque quiero estar cerca de ella.

Intercambiamos números de teléfono y elaboramos un plan para esto de la cena. También le preparo un paquete de provisiones con alimentos que tenemos en la casa. Quiero ir a la tienda y llenar sus alacenas, pero no creo que ella lo acepte, así que en su lugar le empaco una bolsa. Es una bolsa grande.

Odio verla irse, porque me temo que ella no está lo suficientemente sana para cuidarse sola. Me asusta que estoy pensando demasiado en ella, una chica que ni siquiera conozco. Necesito distanciarme. ¿No me dije esto el otro día?

Todo se está volviendo confuso cuando antes estaba claro.

Necesito la claridad; tengo que tenerla por el bien de Lainie. Puedo ser el amigo de Bella, pero eso es todo.

Por lo tanto, seré su amigo, y la ayudaré a recuperar la salud en el proceso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Edward está en negación, pobre :p ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, tulgarita, somas, patymdn, Jade HSos, maries24, Mel. ACS, solecito pucheta1, saraipineda44, Jennifer, Melany, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, krisr0405, Leah De Call, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Pili, carolaap, Lady Grigori, terewee, Cary, freedom2604, Noir Lark, debynoe12, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **BPOV**

No puedo creer que haya pasado todo el fin de semana con la familia de una de mis alumnas, con ellos cuidándome. Me quedo en casa el lunes también; para asegurarme que estoy recuperada. Necesito el dinero con desesperación, pero tampoco quiero contagiarle esta mierda a ninguno de los niños. Edward me envió a casa con una hogaza de pan, algunas frutas, y otros alimentos no perecederos así tendría algo nutritivo para comer.

Mientras estoy en casa, paso el día corrigiendo trabajos y buscando recetas. Saco todos mis viejos libros de cocina de la caja cerca de mi cama y marco las que parecen buenas para hacerle a Edward y Lainie. Edward me dijo que le enviara la lista de ingredientes que necesitaré y él los comprará. Por ahora, nuestra primera cena está programada para el miércoles.

Estoy un poco nerviosa, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cociné una comida decente, tengo miedo de haber olvidado todo. Con suerte no me despedirán después de la primera comida.

Es maravilloso regresar a la escuela. Todos los niños me abrazan y me dicen que me extrañaron, y están felices de que esté mejor. Eso trae una lágrima a mi ojo.

Envío la lista de alimentos a casa con Lainie; los ingredientes para tres comidas. Estoy emocionada y asustada por la cena. Edward me ha ayudado tanto, y tengo miedo de los sentimientos que estoy desarrollando por él. Él solo está siendo amable, tratando de ayudarme, ¿cómo puedo forzar estos sentimientos que tengo en él? No puedo, y eso es todo.

Podemos ser amigos, pero no puedo pensar o esperar más que eso. No me aprovecharé de su generosidad y amistad así. Además, creo que él solo me ve como un caso de caridad.

Llego a la casa Cullen justo antes de las cinco, y mi corazón se aprieta cuando Lainie me abraza las piernas. Edward mira su acción un poco desconcertado.

Ella me pregunta si puede ayudarme a cocinar y le digo que por supuesto que puede. Sale corriendo para conseguir algo, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos. Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta en voz baja, dando un paso adelante y tomando mi abrigo.

—Mejor. Comí algunos alimentos sólidos, sobre todo tostadas y un poco de macarrones con queso, el lunes, y ayer y hoy he comido fruta y unos sándwiches. Se siente bien no tener el estómago haciendo ruido constantemente.

Él sonríe ante mi comentario.

—Vamos a continuar así. Entonces, ¿qué hay en el menú?

—Bueno, solo quería ir por algo simple para volver al ritmo de las cosas, así que solo será pasta al horno y ensalada. Tengo algunas cosas más elaboradas en mente para la próxima semana, pero involucran más preparación que la que tenemos esta semana.

—Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, será bueno. Y recuerda hacer extra para el almuerzo de mañana.

—Sí, doctor —acepto, sonriendo. Él suelta una risa y el sonido me debilita un poco las rodillas.

Lainie vuelve corriendo, un pequeño delantal envuelto a su alrededor, y la emoción llenando su rostro.

Esta va a ser una noche divertida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, libbnnygramajo, jupy, krisr0405, Melany, calvialexa, somas, saraipineda44, tulgarita, cavendano13, Cary, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, terewee, sandy56, patymdn, Pili, debynoe12, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Noir Lark, carolaap, Mel. ACS, solecito pucheta1, Danny CullenMa, maries24, kaja0507, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **EPOV**

Juro que he ganado dos kilos en las últimas dos semanas. Bella es una excelente cocinera, y mientras estoy viendo los frutos de nuestra situación, mi cintura está llegando a los límites de mi cinturón. Si vamos a seguir así, necesito pasar más tiempo en la caminadora.

Hemos formado una amistad fácil después de los incómodos primeros días. Pasamos la cena hablando de nuestros días, y a menudo terminamos jugando un juego por una hora más o menos, antes de que ella regrese a casa. Bella es tan dulce y amable, y Lainie la adora. Ella está tan feliz de ayudar en la cocina, cocinando junto a Bella.

Esto es lo que ella se ha estado perdiendo, y me pregunto si este no es el tipo de situación de la que Bella hablaba cuando nos reunimos hace semanas. Puedo ver lo apegada que está Lainie, ¿entonces qué pasa cuando nuestra situación termine? ¿Qué pasa cuando Bella gane peso y tenga un sueldo fijo, y ya no nos necesite?

No quiero pensar en eso, porque me gusta este ritmo en el que hemos caído.

Estoy feliz de ver la vida regresar a la cara de Bella. El color ha vuelto a su piel, el brillo a su cabello, y ella ha ganado un poco de peso. No mucho, pero suficiente para validar este plan. Ella se está recuperando un poco más cada día.

Ella me cuenta que tomó la difícil decisión de dejar la cafetería por ahora, y yo la apoyo. Necesita estar saludable para ella, y trabajar a tiempo completo, más la cafetería, ¿más mi egoísmo? Es mucho demasiado rápido. Le dijeron que estaban felices de volverla a contratar cuando terminara el semestre, y sé que ella tiene miedo de lo que sucederá en ese momento. Si regresará a alacenas y estómago vacíos.

Una semana más tarde y me he relegado a correr en la caminadora mientras ellas hacen la cena. Tenía que suceder; tuve que abrirle un agujero a mi cinturón. Juro que estoy ganando peso más rápido que Bella.

¿He estado haciendo pasar hambre a Lainie todo este tiempo con mi cocina mediocre? Incluso ella ha subido un poco de peso. Afortunadamente, su metabolismo es capaz de procesar la mayor parte de él.

Bella ha encontrado una forma de cocinar cosas que le gustan a Lainie, y creo que es en parte porque Bella la deja realmente ayudar, enseñándole cómo cocinar y cortar. Y en parte porque Bella toma nota de lo que a Lainie no le gusta, asegurándose de hacer cosas que ella disfrutará comer o engalanando las que no son tan deseables.

Un lunes ella trae cannoli caseros, grandes para nosotros y pequeños para Lainie.

Síp, es oficial. Quiero mantener a Bella en nuestras vidas, y en mi cocina, por el mayor tiempo posible. Incluso si es solo como amigos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, rosy canul 10, cavendano13, maries24, patymdn, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, carolaap, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Melany, libbnnygramajo, Mel. ACS, Jenn Hale, Vanina Iliana, Kriss21, Noir Lark, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Saydiss, sandy56, yadys, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **BPOV**

Ha pasado un mes desde que estoy cenando con los Cullen, incluyendo a Esme y su esposo Carlisle en más de una ocasión. Esme decía que era para controlar y ver cómo estaba, pero sé que realmente era para poder comer algo de lo que cocinaba. Incluso he conocido a la famosa Rosalie, a su esposo Emmett, y a su pequeño Ryan de tres años. Estoy comenzando a pensar que el camino al corazón de los Cullen es a través de su estómago.

Estoy feliz de tener mis alacenas llenas de comida, junto con mi refrigerador, una vez más. Mis cuentas están pagadas y finalmente tengo al menos unos dólares en mi billetera. Estoy pasando más y más tiempo con los Cullen, Edward y yo nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos cercanos y Lanie es dueña de mi corazón. Edward, Lainie, y yo salimos el sábado pasado así podía conseguir mi hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas, y fue muy divertido. Se me encogió el corazón ante lo mucho que parecíamos una familia.

Mi ropa todavía me queda bastante suelta, pero se ajusta mejor. No temo que mis pantalones o faldas se caigan tanto como lo hacía antes.

De alguna forma, de algún modo, lo que creo que posiblemente tiene que ver con Lainie, manzanas y otras frutas comenzaron a aparecer en mi escritorio diariamente. Son una colación maravillosa entre mi desayuno y mi almuerzo de sobras. Tengo más energía para corretear con los niños, y tengo más diversión enseñando en el proceso. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta que mi falta de nutrición afectaba mi nivel de energía.

Edward no debe haber mentido acerca de ser un cocinero aceptable, porque él está ganando peso junto conmigo. Él culpa a mi comida, diciendo que es tan buena que simplemente no puede dejar de comer. Él está haciendo ejercicio ahora mientras Lainie y yo cocinamos, y me encanta observar las gotitas de sudor mientras bajan por su cuello, desapareciendo debajo de éste. Quiero lamer el camino que toman.

Me encuentro mirándolo mucho. Él es muy atractivo después de todo. Pero es más que eso. Es una persona tan maravillosa, y es obvio que Lainie es su todo. Es un buen papá, y lo hace todo solo. Tiene ayuda de su familia, pero el día a día es todo de él.

Su sonrisa me debilita las rodillas, la verdadera felicidad y luz detrás de ella. El sentimiento me sorprende cuando menos lo espero, y se hace más fuerte cada día. Lo quiero. Lo quiero en todas las formas que una mujer puede querer a un hombre.

Siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener y Edward está fuera de los límites. Él solo me está ayudando. No me ve de la forma que yo lo veo. Y tal vez ni siquiera lo estoy viendo claramente. Gafas de color rosa en mis ojos causadas por mi situación. Lo veo como mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi príncipe, pero no creo que sea una asociación saludable. Edward es mi amigo, y el padre de mi alumna.

Eso es todo.

Eso es todo lo que puede ser. ¿Verdad?

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Parece que Bella siente lo mismo que Edward. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior** : sandy56, Noir Lark, solecito pucheta1, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, kaja0507, Kabum, Adriu, Jade HSos, Danny CullenMa, debynoe12, indii93, carolaap, Chayley Costa, rociolujan, maries24, patymdn, calvialexa, Saloo, libbnnygramajo, somas, krisr0405, Yoliki, Cary, jupy, Alinita28, Isa Labra Cullen, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Kriss21, y terewee.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **EPOV**

Bella y Lainie están sentadas en la encimera de la cocina cuando llego a casa, sus manos pegajosas con masa y harina por todas partes. Me río entre dientes mirándolas, sus caras y su ropa espolvoreadas con polvo blanco, sonrisas en sus adorables rostros.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunto con seriedad y ambas se giran para mirarme antes de mirarse la una a la otra y reírse.

Riendo, cuelgo mi chaqueta antes de girarme a ver lo que han estado haciendo, y se me hace agua la boca cuando veo el pastel crudo puesto sobre la cocina.

—¿Quieres decirle a papi lo que hemos estado haciendo? —le pregunta Bella a Lainie, quien sonríe grande, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo vigorosamente.

—¡Hicimos pastel de cerezas! ¡Y estamos haciendo panecillos para acompañar el asado!

Mi boca ya está salivando al pensar en el pastel de cerezas, ¿pero agrégale panecillos caseros con un asado? Y ahora estoy babeando. Bella está haciendo mi postre favorito, junto con una de mis comidas favoritas. Mientras miro alrededor de la cocina, se siente como que he encontrado parte de mi propio cielo personal.

—¡Ustedes, chicas, han estado haciendo mucho esta tarde! —exclamo y me inclino para besar a Lainie en la mejilla antes de girarme y besar a Bella en la frente.

Me congelo, mis ojos se ensanchan cuando Bella se gira a mirarme, sus ojos amplios también.

Me equivoqué. Puede que haya sido solo un beso en la frente, pero es evidencia de mis sentimientos por Bella.

Podría decir que solo fue un sentimiento casual, pero significa mucho más para mí. No puedo permitir eso. Bella todavía es joven; debería salir con hombres más cercanos a su edad. Pero eso no me impide desearla.

Hermosa, inteligente, decidida, y muy amable con un corazón maravilloso.

Soy un padre soltero de treinta y cinco años que apenas tiene tiempo para ducharse, mucho menos tiempo libre para ella; para una relación. Ella necesita alguien que la ponga primero, igual que yo pongo a Lainie primero. Puse todo sobre mí en espera por Lainie. Incluso dejé lo que iba a ser un campo de especialidad en lugar de las horas regulares de un médico general.

—Estás tratando de engordarme a propósito, ¿verdad? —pregunto, desviando la atención de lo que acabo de hacer—. No tengo buen sabor, así que tus esfuerzos son en vano.

Era una frase inocente, solo jugando, pero juro que sus ojos se oscurecen y su lengua recorre su labio superior.

Debo estar imaginando cosas, pero no puedo detener las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante lo que creo que vi.

Confuso. Todo está confuso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Noir Lark, sandy56, krisr0405, tulgarita, solecito pucheta1, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Adriu, carolaap, debynoe12, Pili, Cary, Mel. ACS, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Jennifer, Lizdayanna, libbnnygramajo, Kriss21, freedom2604, kathe, lauritacullenswan, kaja0507, saraipineda44, terewee, y Danny CullenMa (me parece que el último review es tuyo, pero te olvidaste de firmar).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **BPOV**

Estoy sentada aquí mirando el saldo de mi cuenta bancaria, inspeccionando los cien dólares que actualmente residen en ella. Dos días más hasta que me paguen y será diez veces esa cantidad. Cuatro cheques más en total de esa cantidad y después nada. Nada, cero. Nada.

He intentado conservar mi dinero, pero he tenido que pagar algunos de mis préstamos y he estado trabajando con la esperanza de que continuaría trabajando una vez que termine el año escolar.

La conversación que tuve con la directora hace media hora vuelve a mi mente. Ella me pidió ayer que llegue temprano para hablar. Tenía miedo y resulta que tenía razón en tenerlo.

Recortes presupuestarios.

Cualquier esperanza que tengo... o más bien tenía... de obtener un puesto en el verano, o incluso mejor, uno en el próximo año escolar, ha sido aplastada.

La directora tenía nada más que cosas buenas que decir sobre mí, y no quería que me fuera al final del año. Quería contratarme, pero no podían contratar maestros nuevos, dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Golpeo mi cabeza en el escritorio. Genial, justo cuando las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar soy goleada con esto. Lo único bueno es que en la cafetería dijeron que tienen una vacante para cuando necesite o quiera volver. Sam es un gran jefe de esa forma.

La clase está a punto de comenzar, puedo escuchar a los niños corriendo por los pasillos, así que hago retroceder las lágrimas. Pero eso no impide que mi mente piense en lo que _no_ voy a poder pagar en poco más de un mes; el alquiler, las facturas, la gasolina, los préstamos, la comida. Todavía queda un mes del año escolar para planear algo. Con suerte.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —exclama Lainie, saltando en la habitación—. Quiero decir, señorita Swan. —Le tomó un poco de tiempo a Lainie acostumbrarse a llamarme señorita Swan en la escuela, y Bella en su casa—. Mi papi me dio esto para ti hoy.

En su pequeña mano está un durazno perfecto que huele maravilloso.

—Bueno, gracias, señorita Lainie.

—¡Papi compró una caja entera y son tan deliciosos! —exclama, su sonrisa casi se apodera de su rostro.

—Mmm, ¿tal vez podríamos hacer una tarta de durazno para el postre esta noche? —sugiero y salta con entusiasmo. Ella tiene mucha energía—. Está bien, ve a sentarte.

Ella se dirige a su escritorio y mi mente se desvía a cosas sucias, especialmente porque su padre, a quien deseo, me envía un durazno. El hombre está tratando de torturarme a través de gestos y símbolos sexuales inocentes, lo juro.

Edward y yo no hablamos sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche, en su lugar volvimos a la normalidad. Pero su beso, incluso tan inocente como fue, desencadenó una chispa y un deseo de más.

Si tan solo pudiera actuar en consecuencia.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Parece que vuelven los problemas para Bella. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Yoliki, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, patymdn, carolaap, maries24, Danny CullenMa, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, rosy canul 10, kathe, libbnnygramajo (tiene 23 años), Mel. ACS (todavía falta :p), kaja0507, alejandra1987, krisr0405, somas, terewee, Cary, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Noir Lark, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, liduvina, bbluelilas, y Kriss21.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **EPOV**

Toda la noche Bella ha estado actuando extraño, casi distante. No es la mujer despreocupada y feliz que conozco.

Lainie corre para encender nuestro programa nocturno y aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto y ella me mira sorprendida justo antes de que las lágrimas llenen sus ojos. Mi cuerpo se mueve antes que mi cerebro y la envuelvo en mis brazos, alineando su cuerpo con el mío. Dios, ella se siente tan bien aquí—. Sshh, dime.

Un sollozo sale de ella y puedo sentir sus lágrimas empapando mi camisa.

—Lo siento, Edward, lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No tienes nada por qué disculparte —le aseguro.

—No creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo en la cafetería.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto, retrocediendo y notando el pánico en sus rasgos.

—La escuela no puede contratarme, ¡así que tan pronto como termine el año escolar me quedaré sin trabajo! —llora, llamando la atención de Lainie.

Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevo a la sala de estar, lejos de la sala familiar y los entrometidos ojos y oídos de Lainie.

Después de sentarme a su lado, todo de repente encaja en mi mente, todas mis preocupaciones, todas las preocupaciones de Bella. Sé la respuesta, ¿pero ella aceptará?

—Bella, Lainie te adora —comienzo, con el estómago en nudos nerviosos. Necesito que ella acepte esto, tanto por Lainie como por mí. Por todos nosotros.

—Ella es una niña muy dulce —dice ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Quiero contratarte para el verano —suelto. No es mi mejor momento, pero es el momento perfecto para sacar el tema.

—¿Q-qué?

—Lainie generalmente se queda con mi hermana, Rose, pero como sabes, el nuevo bebé va a nacer en julio. No puedo pedirle que también cuide a Lainie. Tú necesitas un trabajo, yo necesito una niñera. Haré más atractivo el trato dándote la habitación de invitados. Puedes mudarte y no preocuparte por pagar el alquiler.

—¡No puedo vivir sin pagar alquiler! —protesta, y bailo en el interior de que sea solo por el alquiler.

—Bien, lo sacaré de tu pago. Solo... por favor, di que lo harás.

Puedo ver los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza detrás de sus ojos y soy consumido de nuevo. Estoy perdido en ella, los sentimientos que mantengo enterrados haciendo su camino a la superficie. Quiero besarla. Quiero arrastrarla a la habitación y no dejarla salir por días. Mi pene se despierta ante la imagen de ella con el vientre hinchado y la idea de que yo hice eso.

Su suspiro me trae de regreso.

—Ese es un trato muy atractivo, Edward. Sabes que no puedo rechazarlo.

Una sonrisa ilumina mi cara y la atraigo a un abrazo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamo con alivio, porque sé que Lainie estará segura y feliz con Bella. Y Bella todavía estará con nosotros, con Lainie, y... conmigo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Otra vez Edward al rescate. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Tata XOXO, somas (Me hiciste reír, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo, igual gracias por seguir aquí), Klara Anastacia Cullen, saraipineda44, sandy56, maries24, terewee, tulgarita, Kriss21, solecito pucheta1, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, libbnnygramajo, debynoe12, Chayley Costa, Melany, Jade HSos, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, patymdn, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Noir Lark, Kabum, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **BPOV**

No puedo creer que lo hice; dije sí. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de él, de su generosidad, pero pude ver la desesperación en su cara. Él necesita esto tanto como yo. Nos ayudamos el uno al otro. Nada más y nada menos.

Doy el aviso de treinta días a mi complejo de departamentos y comienzo a empacar todo. Llevo una caja con mis artículos a la casa de los Cullen todos los días, mudándome lentamente. Quiero conservar mi cama y algunos de mis muebles, y Edward está feliz de prestarme parte de su sótano para almacenarlos. No tengo muchos, pero los necesitaré en mi próximo lugar.

Sé que esto solo es temporal, tal vez solo por el verano, pero estoy muy agradecida por el trabajo. Casi no es un trabajo en absoluto. Edward y yo resolvemos la parte económica de mi trabajo; seiscientos dólares al mes, incluyendo alojamiento y comida. Es un trato demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo. La cantidad parece un poco alta, ya que estoy "alquilando" una de sus habitaciones, pero él insiste en que ha hecho los cálculos correctamente basándolos en las guarderías locales.

—Aquí, déjame tomar eso —dice Edward detrás de mí mientras lucho para abrir la puerta con mis bolsas y una caja en mis brazos.

—¡Edward! —exclamo, agradeciéndole por abrir la puerta—. Estás en casa temprano.

Me recibe la caja, dejándola sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—Agendé a mis pacientes temprano hoy. Pensé que podríamos revisar la habitación esta noche, sacar todo lo que no quieras —dice—. ¿Dónde está Lainie?

—Probablemente jugando en su habitación. Llegamos a casa hace unos minutos; pero aún no había desempacado mi auto.

—Guau —susurra, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono.

—Solo... dijiste "llegamos a casa". Me... gusta la forma en que suena —admite, sus ojos encontrando los míos antes de alejarlos rápidamente. Puedo sentir mi cara calentándose, un sonrojo cubriendo mi piel—. Yo, umm, debería ir a hacer ejercicio.

—C-claro, la cena estará lista en aproximadamente una hora —respondo, mi cuerpo se desploma sobre el taburete de la barra mientras él se aleja.

Junto las manos enfrente de mi boca mientras mi mente trata de entender su reacción. Lo estoy tomando de la forma incorrecta, lo sé, pero sus palabras me llegan al corazón. Pareció gustarle la forma en que lo dije; implicando que Lainie y yo estábamos en casa. Que yo pertenezco aquí.

Es un poco incómodo en la cena, pero rápidamente volvemos a nuestra conversación y ritmo habitual. Él ayuda con los platos antes de que nos traslademos a la habitación de invitados para revisar y mover las cosas. Trago con dificultad mientras mis ojos examinan la cama y no puedo sacar la imagen de nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados de mi mente. Se está reproduciendo en repetición, una y otra vez.

—¿Bella? —pregunta, mirándome con preocupación.

—Lo siento, solo... recuerdo que esa cama es muy cómoda —miento, incapaz y no dispuesta a decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Entonces, creo que solo necesitamos sacar algunos de los artículos personales y me gustaría usar mis propias mantas y almohadas.

Él se ríe de mí mientras comienza a destender la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo, Lainie y yo somos de la misma forma. Siempre tengo que llevar mi almohada y al menos mi propia manta cuando voy a algún lado. Solo tener esos artículos es un consuelo.

Me sonrojo cuando pensamientos de acurrucarme con él como lo hago con mi manta me invaden. Tal vez esta no sea la mejor idea.

—Bella, puedes quedarte esta noche y te dejaré usar mi mantita —dice Lainie desde la puerta.

Me arrodillo frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias, cariño, pero estaré aquí muy pronto. Realmente debería regresar a mi departamento.

—¿Y si papi te da su mantita? —pregunta, endulzando el trato.

Mi frente se apoya en la de ella.

—Te diré algo, en mi primera noche, tú y yo tendremos un campamento aquí con nuestras mantitas, ¿cómo suena eso?

Su cara se ilumina ante esa idea y ella comienza a divagar sobre qué animales nos acompañarán. Sonrío mientras ella se dirige a su habitación para prepararse y me giro para encontrar a Edward mirándome con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** saraipineda44, patymdn, Saloo, maries24, Noir Lark, Lady Grigori, Jennifer (todos los capítulos son así), Adriu, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Chayley Costa, carolaap, rosy canul 10, alejandra1987, lauritacullenswan, krisr0405, libbnnygramajo, sandy56, solecito pucheta1, terewee, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Noelia (bienvenida), Tata XOXO, somas, Melany, kath, Yoliki, Maryluna, Isa Labra Cullen, freedom2604, tulgarita, liduvina, Cary, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Danny CullenMa, Melina (es una traducción, no puedo hacer los capítulos más largos), Kabum, y bbluelilas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que Bella comenzó a cenar con nosotros, y la abrazo cuando se baja de la balanza con un aumento de peso de seis kilos. Es un gran logro, y no puedo esperar para celebrar otros seis más. Todavía está por debajo del peso apropiado, pero ahora está mucho mejor. La mantengo con todos los suplementos, y con las vacaciones de verano a solo unos días, ella estará cuidando a Lainie, así que sé que comerá tres comidas saludables al día.

Para celebrar nos llevo a cenar a los tres, dándole a Bella la noche libre. Su elección, lo que escoge no me sorprende; hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Es su indulgencia favorita.

Regresamos a mi casa para dejar algunas cajas más, ella está casi completamente mudada, y lo estará este fin de semana. Emmett vendrá y nos ayudará a trasladar cualquier mueble que ella quiera traer. No puedo esperar. Juro que estoy casi tan emocionado por esto como Lainie. Mi niña ha estado en un subidón de azúcar desde que le dije que Bella iba a ser su niñera durante el verano y vivir con nosotros. Ella realmente la ama.

Después de entrar las cajas, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala con una copa de vino y hablamos sobre el fin de semana, sobre Lainie, solo... hablamos. Es lindo, porque normalmente solo tengo a Lainie para hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado criando a Lainie solo? —pregunta antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino. Es extraño que nunca se lo haya contado; ella solo sabe que la mamá de Lainie no la quería.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Desde antes de su primer cumpleaños. La madre de Lainie simplemente la abandonó. No le importaba. Estaba descuidando a mi hija y en el momento que lo descubrí, ella estuvo conmigo. Nunca ha intentado verla, y ni siquiera tiene derechos de visita.

—Eso tuvo que ser duro tanto para ti como para Lainie. Nunca pensamos que una madre podría hacerle algo así a su hijo —comenta, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú nunca podrías hacer algo así —le digo, mi mano acariciando la de ella, y sé que es verdad. Bella ama los niños, y antepone las necesidades de ellos a las suyas.

—Bueno, por el bien de Lainie, espero que nunca venga a buscarla.

—¿De verdad? Honestamente, pensé que dirías lo contrario.

—No. Porque si ella regresa ahora, solo lastimaría a Lainie. Porque Lainie sabe la verdad, así que todo lo que salga de la boca de esa persona sería una mentira para ella. Por mucho que Lainie quiera una madre, no quiere a cualquier mujer. Quiere a alguien que actúe de esa manera, y si su madre apareciera ahora, después de todos estos años, diciendo lo mucho que la ama, ella sabrá que es una mentira. Los niños son muy perceptivos, mucho más de lo que a menudo les damos crédito.

—¿Cómo eres tan buena en esto? —pregunto—. Quiero decir, nunca contemplaría la idea de que a Jane se le permita verla ahora, pero eso podría ser por rencor. Tú eres una observadora externa.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que simplemente entiendo a los niños.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Bella sale y la acompaño a su auto. El deseo regresa, el de atraerla a mis brazos y besarla. Tal vez debido al vino, o a su cercanía, o a una combinación. Casi la atraigo para un abrazo, pero de alguna forma me resisto, porque sé que si lo hago, la _besaré._

Mi mano se extiende sin mi permiso y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, pero los míos están en dirección a sus labios. Acuno su cara y la acerco hacia mí, pero mi rumbo se detiene cuando la escucho jadear, desviando mi trayectoria y besándola en la frente en su lugar.

—Maneja a casa con cuidado —le digo, alejándome y regresando a la casa.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me giro y me apoyo contra la madera sólida, golpeando mi cabeza contra ella.

 _«¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!»,_ me regaño a mí mismo. Es muy evidente que no podré beber alrededor de Bella, porque incluso la más pequeña gota y mis inhibiciones sueltan mi atracción por ella.

—¿Bella se fue? —pregunta Lainie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí —respondo y miro hacia abajo para encontrar a mi niña usando uno de sus vestidos de princesa.

—¿Juegas conmigo, papi? —pregunta con esperanza.

—Claro, bebé —le sonrío y tomo su mano, listo para ser el príncipe que mata al dragón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** sandy56, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, krisr0405, carolaap, liduvina, Pam Malfoy Black, calvialexa, maries24, Tata XOXO, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, lauritacullenswan, Maryluna, Noir Lark, libbnnygramajo, Lady Grigori, patymdn, kaja0507, Rosy Canul, Vanina Iliana, Kabum, Adriu, yadys, tulgarita, Mel. ACS (paciencia, todo llega :p), somas, Pili, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, cary, y Kriss21.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **BPOV**

Es un día agridulce. Mi primera noche oficial con Edward y Lainie; mi nueva casa. También es el último día de clases. Todavía no hay perspectivas para mí, pero tengo todo el verano para resolver algo.

Echo un último vistazo al que ha sido mi salón de clases durante los últimos meses, la tristeza se apodera de mí cuando apago las luces y cierro la puerta.

La mano de Lainie se desliza en la mía, apretando suavemente.

—Estoy bien, cariño —le aseguro.

—Está bien estar triste. Yo estoy triste porque no serás mi maestra el próximo año —admite.

—Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para una pijamada —digo, aligerando el ambiente, y me reconforta ver la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro.

Le había prometido a Lainie que tendríamos una pijamada con nuestras mantitas, en mi nueva habitación, mi primera noche, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

Una vez en casa, termino de arreglar mi habitación y de ordenar la cama. Edward, Emmett y yo trasladamos todo de mi departamento el fin de semana anterior. No había mucho, y creo que ellos estaban horrorizados de ver dónde vivía. Estoy bastante segura de que escuché a Emmett decirle a Edward que él nunca me dejaría regresar a vivir en un lugar así y Edward de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo. Fue dulce.

Edward pide pizza para nosotros, para seguir con el tema de la pijamada, pero Lainie le recuerda que no se permiten chicos, a lo que Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Ella realmente se ha estado preparando durante las últimas semanas, planeando lo que quiere hacer.

Edward toma su pizza y se retira al sótano a ver la película que ha alquilado, dejándonos a las chicas hacer nuestras cosas.

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —chilla Lainie cuando entra saltando en mi habitación con su mantita y almohada a cuestas.

—Creo que tengo todo preparado —digo mientras señalo a las palomitas, las bebidas y los animales de peluche que están acomodados en mi cama, junto con varias horquillas, lazos, y esmaltes de uñas para pedicuras.

Su primer pedido es que veamos _Enredados_ mientras jugamos con el cabello de la otra. Adecuado, creo.

Es una noche divertida, una en la que termino con las uñas de mi pie derecho pintadas de rosa, y las del izquierdo de verde azulado. Nos atiborramos con palomitas y gomitas de ositos, y mi cabello está parado en muchas direcciones.

Antes de darme cuenta, las dos estamos acurrucadas con nuestras mantas, viendo la pantalla con los párpados pesados.

—¿Oye, Bella?

—¿Sí, cariño? —respondo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras a vivir con nosotros —dice, bostezando cuando termina.

—Yo también —le respondo y paso una mano por su cabello.

—¿Sabes por qué? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te voy a ver todos los días —admite con una sonrisa somnolienta antes de cerrar los ojos.

Dejo un beso en su frente antes de acurrucarme en mi manta, la película todavía reproduciéndose en el fondo.

Algún tiempo después, siento labios contra mi mejilla, mi manta envuelta a mi alrededor y la luz apagada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** kaja0507, libbnnygramajo, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, sandy56, terewee, liduvina, jupy, debynoe12, Pam Malfoy Black, Noir Lark, cavendano13, Adriu, Maryluna, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, maries24, carolaap, solecito pucheta1, Kriss21, Danny CullenMa, freedom2604, patymdn, Jade HSos, Klara Anastacia Cullen, lauritacullenswan, Kabum, Pili, Mar91, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **EPOV**

El verano parece estar pasando tan rápido. Bella y Lainie se divierten tanto juntas durante el día que me pongo celoso, queriendo estar afuera jugando con ellas.

Planeo tomarme una semana libre en agosto y llevar a Lainie de vacaciones, a Bella también, por supuesto. No la dejaré objetar.

Es tan maravilloso, Bella viviendo con nosotros, y no solo por conveniencia y para cocinar. Tener a otro adulto alrededor, uno por el que estoy locamente atraído, es agradable. Es difícil debido a dicha atracción, pero he logrado mantener la distancia. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más puedo contenerme de actuar, especialmente cuando la veo con Lainie. Ella realmente es parte de nuestra familia, incluso si ella no lo sabe.

Soy engañado hoy.

Treinta y seis, el número de velas en el pastel frente a mí.

Ellos me sorprenden, mi familia, incluida Bella. Ella hizo el pastel, estoy seguro de eso porque es el pastel más delicioso que alguna vez he comido.

Pensé que íbamos a salir a cenar un buen filete, solo yo, Lainie, y Bella. Al llegar, sentados a la mesa, están mis padres, Rosalie y Emmett con el pequeño Ryan a cuestas.

Es una velada muy agradable, y cuando soplo las velas deseo lo único que me pesa desde hace meses. Lo único que quiero para mí y para Lainie; Bella.

Sé que es solo un deseo, y que no se hará realidad si yo no hago nada al respecto, pero deseo el coraje para hacerlo realidad. Tengo tanto miedo de asustarla, de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí. Sé que ella ama a Lainie, ¿pero siente algo por mí?

Lainie me regala un portarretratos que dice "¡Papá Número 1!" que contiene un collage de fotos que me presentan a mí, Lainie y Bella durante los últimos meses. Algunas son solo de Lainie y Bella en una de sus tantas salidas al zoológico o al parque de atracciones, incluso al parque acuático, horneando en la cocina. Otras son solo de Lainie y yo que Bella ha tomado. Lainie vestida como princesa, cubierta de harina por hornear con Bella, cubierta de pintura. Después hay algunas de nosotros tres. Creo que esas son mis favoritas. Parecemos una familia real, como si perteneciéramos juntos.

Estoy tan conmovido por esto, que solamente me siento y lo miro fijamente, ni siquiera noto cuando Bella se sienta a mi lado.

—Ella escogió las fotografías —dice Bella con nerviosismo—. Yo solo hice un collage con ellas.

—Es perfecto, Bella, de verdad. Me encanta —le respondo con sinceridad, estoy un poco sin palabras porque el collage es mi deseo.

—Simplemente, no sé, quería que lo supieras, así no pensabas que lo estaba haciendo como si fuera parte de tu familia —dice ella, agacha la cabeza y se mira las manos que están jugando con una servilleta.

Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella para detenerla antes de que le haga un agujero.

— _Eres_ parte de mi familia, Bella.

Levanta la cabeza y sus ojos conmovedores se encuentran con los míos, una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

—Gracias —dice antes de traer una bolsa de regalo y ponerla frente a mí.

—Bella, no tenías que hacerlo —protesto, aunque por dentro me encanta que ella pensara en comprarme algo. Eso me da esperanza.

—No es mucho, no estaba segura de qué comprarte. Espero que te guste.

Lo primero que saco es un DVD; la colección de Horrorfest.

Me río, porque solo había mencionado al pasar que las quería ver, pero con lo observadora que es, estoy seguro que notó las tres películas de terror que alquilé cuando ella y Lainie tuvieron su pijamada. Además del estante superior con mi colección de DVD, lejos del alcance de Lainie. Me encantan las películas de terror, pero no puedo verlas a menudo con Lainie alrededor.

Lo siguiente que saco es una caja pequeña. En el interior hay una hoja de papel doblada.

" _Se puede juzgar fácilmente el carácter de un hombre por la forma en que trata a los que no pueden hacer nada por él" —_ _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_ _._

 _Eres un gran hombre con gran carácter, Edward Cullen._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Bella_

—Gracias —le digo volviendo a mirarla. Sus mejillas están rosadas y me sonríe.

—De nada.

Al abrir la caja interior contemplo un reloj de bolsillo plateado, las palabras "El tiempo es una ilusión. Y la hora de comer, más todavía" grabadas. Me río de la referencia a la Guía del autoestopista galáctico, una serie de libros de la que hemos tenido largas batallas de citas, antes de levantarlo y girarlo. En la parte posterior dice simplemente "Feliz cumpleaños. Bella" con la fecha. En el interior hay una esfera de reloj clásica, y una foto de nosotros tres del otro lado.

—Bella, es impresionante —digo, moviendo el reloj en mi mano—. Me encanta. Muchísimas gracias.

Me inclino al costado y la rodeo con mis brazos, respirándola.

—Estoy muy feliz de que te guste.

—Es perfecto, gracias —le respondo, alejándome antes de decidir nunca soltarla—. Lo atesoraré siempre.

El resto de la noche es tranquilo, lo pasé disfrutando de mi familia, hablando, mientras observamos a Lainie y Ryan correr.

Mi mente sigue volviendo al reloj de bolsillo y al tiempo.

El tiempo es algo que se me está acabando, y necesito tomar el control antes de perderla.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, Mel. ACS, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, solecito pucheta1, maries24, Kriss21, Danny CullenMa, carolaap, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Noir Lark, krisr0405, Pili, Adriu, libbnnygramajo, bbluelilas, Noelia (un bajón, pero bueno, así es el fútbol), Chayley Costa, somas, terewee, kaja0507, jupy, Melany, y tulgarita.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **BPOV**

Es después del primer mes que recibo mi primer cheque que me doy cuenta que Edward me está consintiendo. Me pagó seiscientos dólares, y prácticamente no tengo gastos. Edward me está dando un lugar para vivir, comida, y un celular, además de gastar dinero en nuestras salidas. A menudo llega a casa con boletos para varias cosas, declarando que los pacientes o su madre se los dieron.

Edward simplemente es un hombre generoso, cariñoso y maravilloso, y odio que el verano esté casi a la mitad.

¿Qué voy a hacer entonces? Solicité todas las vacantes, las pocas que hay, y solo he sido contactada por una. Estoy en una situación tan difícil, que incluso he comenzado a considerar las guarderías.

—Deja de estresarte —dice Edward, sorprendiéndome mientras me frota los hombros, disipando la tensión.

Suelto un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y gimo por el dolor tan bueno que me da su masaje.

—Eso se siente tan bien.

—Tienes que dejar de estresarte. Relájate.

—Edward, nuestro trato es solo por el verano, y el verano está casi a la mitad y no estoy más cerca de tener un trabajo o un lugar para vivir.

—Bella, tienes un lugar para vivir —discute—. Solo tú te estás empujando por la puerta. Nosotros estamos más que felices de mantenerte a ti y a tu cocina el mayor tiempo posible.

Me sonríe, metiéndose una aceituna en la boca.

Empujo su brazo, causando que se ría a carcajadas.

—¡Esto no es divertido! —exclamo, pero su risa es contagiosa y termino uniéndome.

—En serio, Bella, por favor no te preocupes por eso.

—No puedo seguir aprovechándome de tu amistad. No es justo para ti —discuto, pero puedo sentirme escapando, tratando de alejarlo. Se me eriza el vello y estoy lista para pelear.

Todo porque tengo miedo de ser rechazada por él. Porque él necesita una esposa y una madre para Lainie, y no seré yo. Porque lo amo y no puedo decirle que lo necesito como el aire.

—Tú haces todo aquí —me asegura—. Creo que nosotros nos estamos aprovechando de ti, no al revés.

—No puedo quedarme. ¿Cómo le explicarías eso a una cita? "Y esta es mi amiga, mucho más joven, Bella, que vive en mi habitación de invitados". Sí, eso iría muy bien —espeto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, oye, ¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva? —pregunta y puedo sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. Él envuelve un brazo a mi alrededor, atrayéndome a un abrazo flojo.

—Lo siento, es solo que… así no es como veía mi vida cuando me gradué. Que todo mi trabajo duro, buenas calificaciones, y recomendaciones no servirían para nada y estaría gorroneando comida.

Casi no puedo creer el tono que sale de mi boca. Creo que estoy cerca de un ataque de nervios. Él no merece esta actitud de mí o mis problemas.

—Nunca volverás a gorronear comida mientras seamos amigos.

—¡Ves! ¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

—¿Cuidarte sola? ¡Bella, estabas quedándote en los huesos! Todavía estás demasiado delgada, pero al menos ahora aumentaste nueve kilos.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que si no fuera por ti estaría muerta ahora? ¡No soy un caso de caridad! —grito, mi cuerpo girándose hacia él.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta, el dolor grabado en su rostro, sus hombros caídos. Mi mente puso un borde en su voz que en realidad no estaba ahí. Lo he lastimado, a este increíble hombre frente a mí. Lo golpeé con una retórica cruel.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, lo siento, lo siento mucho —me disculpo, las lágrimas cayendo ahora. Doy un paso adelante, mis manos apoyándose en su pecho—. No quise decir...

—Ssshh —me tranquiliza, acercándome más.

—Lo siento. Por favor, por favor, por favor —le ruego, pero no sé por qué.

—¿"Por favor", qué? —pregunta.

—Perdóname. No quise desquitar mis problemas contigo, solo...

—Bella, puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dice y me aparto para mirarlo, para decirle algo... cualquier cosa sobre por qué exploté con él.

Su mirada es tan intensa, llena de preocupación, dolor y ansiedad. Una lágrima cae y su pulgar la limpia mientras su mano acuna mi cara.

—Porque tengo miedo y estoy tan triste de dejarte a ti y a Lainie —admito, un sollozo sale de mi interior—. Soy una carga para ti, y me aprovecho de tu bondad, y soy una persona horrible por no querer que termine.

Él suspira y toma mis manos en las suyas.

—Escucha, y escucha bien. No eres una carga, ni una persona horrible, y _no_ te estás aprovechando de mi bondad. Eres una mujer maravillosa y hermosa, que no ha hecho nada más que hacer nuestras vidas mucho más felices. Nos encanta tenerte aquí, y queremos desesperadamente que te quedes con nosotros todo el tiempo que estés dispuesta a aguantarnos.

Tan amable. ¿Cómo pude levantarle la voz a él? ¿Escupir palabras venenosas en su dirección? Me abraza con fuerza y me aferro a él. Su aroma desgarrando mi corazón. Me encanta estar tan cerca de él, sus fuertes brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, haciéndome sentir segura, protegida y amada.

Edward es como mi hogar.

No.

Edward _es_ mi hogar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Melany, sandy56, Mel. ACS, krisr0405, patymdn, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, cavendano13, Mar91, Noir Lark, tulgarita, debynoe12, somas, kaja0507, Kriss21, Adriu, Maryluna, Pili, libbnnygramajo, Pam Malfoy Black, solecito pucheta1, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, terewee, liduvina, carolaap, Chayley Costa, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, lauritacullenswan, Pily, Lizdayanna, Noelia, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **EPOV**

Me asusté hasta la muerte cuando Bella explotó hace unas noches. Ella reaccionó por miedo, lo sé ahora, pero todavía duele descubrir cómo se sentía. Lo admito, la consiento un poco. Lo hago. Porque la quiero feliz, saludable, y quiero que se quede. No que se estrese y casi tenga un ataque de pánico por dónde va a vivir y dónde va a conseguir su próxima comida.

Ella protesta un poco cuando insisto en que venga a la fiesta anual del Cuatro de Julio de mi familia, ahora es parte de nuestra familia, lo declaré en mi cumpleaños, pero todavía tiene problemas para entender lo que eso significa. De ahí el ataque de nervios.

Es más una reunión de mi familia y algunos de los amigos más antiguos de mis padres. Mi madre es la que finalmente la presiona para que acepte venir, mientras antes ella estaba indecisa, pidiendo las famosas galletas y ensalada de pasta de Bella, y que las entregara personalmente.

Así que aquí estamos, el sol alto en el cielo, Lainie en la piscina chapoteando con Ryan y mi padre, y yo con una cerveza fría en la mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Rose? —le pregunto a mi hermana mientras camina como pato en el porche y se deja caer en una de las tumbonas, levantando sus pies hinchados.

—Como una jodida ballena —se queja y toma la limonada fría que Emmett le ofrece.

—¿Qué dice Lauren? —pregunto. Su obstetra también era nuestra vecina mientras crecíamos; incluso fuimos a la escuela de medicina juntos.

—Ella cree que en algún momento de la próxima semana. Espero que sea antes. ¡Esta niña está tratando de salir a patadas! —bromea, riéndose, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando recibe una patada estremecedora.

—Entonceees —dice Emmett arrastrando la palabra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué está pasando contigo y la demasiado delgada pero adorable señorita Swan?

—Solo somos amigos, Emmett, ayudándonos el uno al otro —digo, y sale un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendo.

Se burla y me golpea el hombro con su gran mano.

—Amigos. Claro. Ella ama a Lainie como si fuera su propia hija y tú la miras como si ella fuera el sol. Los tres ya son una familia. Mami y papi aún no se han dado cuenta. Todos los vimos en tu cena de cumpleaños. Estaban en su pequeño mundo.

—Emmett, ella es doce años más joven que yo —señalo; necesitando una defensa que no sea "soy un cobarde".

—¿Y? ¿Jodidamente qué? ¿Crees que eso te convierte en un viejo pervertido? ¿Ruin porque quieres cogerte a la niñera? No es así. Ella es una adulta, graduada de la universidad. Es obvio para todos que ella tiene una vela en el corazón para ti. Sería una jodida llama si simplemente la dejas. Ambos ponen esta maldita barrera educada. Detente. Hazla tuya. Todos sabemos que quieres, de hecho, te estamos alentando.

—Emmett tiene razón, mi querido hermano. Hazte hombre y da el paso con esa increíble chica. Has puesto a Lainie por encima de todo lo que deseas durante mucho tiempo. Haz algo por Edward, el hombre, por una vez —añade Rose—. Además, Lainie ya la ama, y tú dijiste que ella era parte de la familia, todos lo escuchamos.

Suspiro y miro hacia ella, tomando un trago de la botella en mi mano. ¿Podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Ella realmente me quiere?

Un poco después en la tarde, encuentro a Bella en el borde de la piscina animando a Lainie mientras ella se zambulle desde el trampolín.

—¿Segura que no quieres tomar un baño? —pregunto, mirando a la refrescante agua fría. El sol está muy caliente.

—No traje un bañador —responde, levantándose de su posición y sonrío. Realmente quiero verla en casi nada, pero es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar.

—Sin bañador, ¿eh?

Sus ojos se amplían con miedo, pero antes de que pueda protestar, mi brazo se envuelve a su alrededor y nos arrojo a los dos al agua. Ella chilla cuando salimos a la superficie, salpicándome con agua antes de que ambos estallemos en carcajadas.

—¡Eso no fue agradable! —exclama mientras trata de no hundirse. Está por encima de su cabeza, pero yo puedo tocar, así que le rodeo la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla.

Sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de las mías y mis ojos se amplían por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se convierte en miedo cuando sus piernas jalan mientras sus manos empujan mi pecho.

Me sumerge con éxito, pero la llevo conmigo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Ya viene lo bueno, promesa. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** bbluelilas, Leah De Call, Maryluna, Iza, maries24, Melany, Pam Malfoy Black, solecito pucheta1, sandy56, Channy, Tata XOXO, Mel. ACS, Rosy Canul, Noelia, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, carolaap, gmea, patymdn, Adriu, Lily, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, saraipineda44, freedom2604, somas, Pili, cary, alejandra1987, y Danny CullenMa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **BPOV**

Habría tardado horas en secarme después de que Edward me tiró a la piscina, pero afortunadamente Esme me dio algo para cambiarme mientras mi ropa se secaba en la secadora.

El sol se está poniendo y estoy tratando de convencer a Lainie para que salga de la piscina, ya que la mayoría de los invitados se han marchado, pero ella no quiere saber nada.

—Mamá se la va a quedar esta noche —dice Edward, agachándose a mi lado. De inmediato me alejo del borde de la piscina y de él—. Oh, vamos —se ríe—. No iba a hacer nada.

Levanto una ceja en su dirección.

—No estoy segura de confiar en usted, doctor Cullen.

Se levanta, sonriendo podría añadir, y camina hacia mí.

—Vamos a casa.

Él no tiene idea de lo que me hace cuando dice eso. Las palabras me hacen pensar que somos más de lo que en realidad somos.

Nos toma unos minutos juntar nuestras pertenencias y despedirnos. Edward hace arreglos para recoger a Lainie al día siguiente y nos giramos para irnos.

—¡Tómalo o déjalo! —grita Emmett desde el otro lado del jardín mientras Edward y yo salimos. Me giro hacia él, mi ceño se frunce por la confusión, y él hace una mueca mientras mira con furia en dirección a Emmett y le muestra el dedo medio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto riendo.

—Nada —murmura, su mano apoyada en mi espalda baja, guiándome afuera.

Él no la saca y puedo sentir su calor filtrándose en el algodón de mi camiseta sin mangas y directo a mi piel. Se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, acumulándose entre mis muslos, iluminando mis mejillas. Lo miro, pero él no me mira, sus ojos fijos en su auto. Su mandíbula está tensa. Él está pensando, y yo estoy pensando.

Pensando en lamer a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, mis dientes mordiendo a medida que avanzan. El gemido gutural que escapa de sus labios chupables mientras mis manos viajan por su pecho.

—¿Bella? —cuestiona y mi fantasía se desvanece para encontrarlo mirándome con curiosidad con la puerta del pasajero abierta, esperando a que entre.

Balbuceo una disculpa y me subo antes de regañarme mentalmente.

Edward es mi mejor amigo. Él ha hecho mucho para ayudarme en tiempos difíciles. Lo último que necesito hacer es arruinarlo admitiendo que estoy enamorada de él. Que he estado enamorada de él desde antes de encontrarme en su consultorio. Eso podría resultar en no volver a verlo a él o a Lainie nunca más, y simplemente no puedo soportar pensar en eso. Me destroza.

Por lo tanto, permanezco en silencio. Pero puedo sentirlo creciendo, burbujeando a la superficie. Siento el cambio, desde la otra noche cuando colapsé, pero no tengo idea de lo que significa. No tengo idea de cuál será el resultado y si lo sobreviviré.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. En un ratito el próximo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Lizdayanna, patymdn, saraipineda44, libbnnygramajo, krisr0405, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, Melany, Danny CullenMa, Lady Grigori, Noelia, tulgarita, terewee, jupy, cavendano13, Noir Lark, debynoe12, somas, sandy56, Pili, Tata XOXO, valery1, Leah De Call, calvialexa, carolaap, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, freedom2604, Adriu, Maryluna, bbluelilas, y lauritacullenswan.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **EPOV**

Tengo que estar soñando, eso es todo.

Después de regresar a casa, Bella se dirige a la cocina a lavar los contenedores que llevamos a lo de mis padres. Nunca he estado solo en casa con Bella, Lainie siempre está aquí. El aire está cargado con nadie para suavizarlo y lo noto mucho más.

No hay nadie, nada para detenerme, y la atracción es demasiado. Las palabras de Emmett giran en mi cabeza y me encuentro caminando hacia ella. Aunque acechando podría ser una palabra más apropiada.

—Hoy fue realmente muy divertido. Gracias por llevarme —dice, y me muevo para pararme detrás de ella.

Mis manos se apoyan en su cintura mientras mi cabeza se inclina hacia la curva de su cuello, respirando su aroma, que está mezclado con el cloro de la piscina.

—¿E-Edward? —tartamudea, respirando entrecortadamente cuando mis labios se presionan contra la sensible piel detrás de su oreja.

Una bestia toma el control y la da vuelta, estrellando mis labios con los suyos. Un chillido sorprendido se escapa, seguido por un gemido bajo cuando sus labios se separan, dejando que nuestras lenguas se mezclen. Ella sabe tan bien que no puedo contenerme, mis manos juntan nuestros cuerpos.

Mi mente está confusa, consumida por ella. Mi cuerpo lleno de necesidad.

No quiero parar.

No puedo parar.

Ella no me aleja, sus manos me acercan. Susurros y gemidos casi silenciosos escapan de su boca en los segundos que la mía no está unida a la de ella. Mi nombre es el siguiente y el último vestigio del caballero en mí toma el control.

Me aparto, ambos jadeando; sus manos están agarrando la tela de mi camisa. Sus párpados están pesados por la lujuria, los labios hinchados y rosados. Doy un paso atrás y sus ojos se amplían con miedo.

—¡Por favor no! —grita, desesperación en su tono—. Quédate. Por favor, Edward, quédate.

Sus labios están contra mi piel y lucho conmigo mismo, mis manos apretando el borde de la encimera. Todo en mí la desea, todo. Pero el caballero me está gritando "no, no así".

Palabras susurradas hacen cosquillas en mi oreja y silencian mi conflicto interno.

—Te necesito. Te deseo. Por favor, Edward, ámame, porque yo te amo.

Me estrello contra ella, mis labios la devoran, devoran lo que es mío.

Y lo admito. Para mí y para ella. La amo, a la mujer hermosa en mis brazos, donde siempre debe estar.

Un "te amo" es susurrado contra su piel con cada beso mientras mis manos la acercan más.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¡Por fin pasó lo que todas esperaban! En un rato el próximo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, Noir Lark, cavendano13, Maryluna, Adriu, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Leah De Call, valery1, tulgarita, y lauritacullenswan.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **BPOV**

Mi corazón está desbocado. Él me ama. Es como un sueño, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios dejando besos por mi piel mientras repite las palabras una y otra vez.

Mi mente se vuelve confusa, todo consumido por él. Apenas puedo pensar, solo sentir.

Manos, labios, su cuerpo presionado con fuerza contra el mío. Todo mi cuerpo está hormigueando y no puedo evitar que mis manos agarren, jalen, rogándole que esté más cerca. Lo necesito más cerca.

La ropa cae al piso una pieza a la vez, los dedos trazan la piel recién expuesta. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo calentándose.

Ya no es inocente; las respiraciones se mezclan, los labios atacan, los dientes muerden, las lenguas lamen.

Me levanta y mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, gemidos guturales escapan cuando su dura longitud se presiona en la cima de mis muslos.

—¡Edward!

—Bella, te sientes tan bien —susurra justo detrás de mi oreja, mis ojos parpadean.

Da unos pasos antes de empujarme contra la pared, ambos gimiendo, su agarre en mi trasero se aprieta.

Tropezando por el pasillo, nos chocamos contra las paredes hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y caemos en el colchón. Dedos torpes y sin práctica desprenden mi sostén y lo quitan. Él se queda mirando mi pecho con ojos entornados, sus manos pesan mis pechos antes de pellizcar mis pezones. La sensación provoca que mi espalda se arquee y que el hormigueo explote en llamas.

Mis manos se estiran entre nosotros; necesito sentirlo. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco, sus hombros caen, un suspiro entrecortado. Me encanta la forma en que lo estoy afectando. Es tan erótico.

Duro, sedoso, caliente, y goteando.

Él no puede soportar más, sus manos jalan mis bragas por mis caderas y después las bajan por mis piernas. Puedo sentir su cabeza en mi entrada y él duda.

—Bella, no tengo…

—Solo acaba afuera, entonces. Por favor, no pares, por favor. Edward, te necesito.

Vuelve a dudar, mirándome a los ojos antes de sentirlo estirándome, llenándome. Somos uno.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. En un rato el próximo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: (más tarde copio los nombres)**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **EPOV**

Mi cuerpo es un cable con corriente mientras empujo mis caderas contra las suyas, enterrando mi pene profundamente dentro de su calor.

Ocho años. Han pasado ocho años desde que he tenido sexo, y de repente me siento como un adolescente; dos embestidas y he terminado. La sensación es tan intensa, envuelto en su sedoso y húmedo calor. Mi cuerpo se estremece, mi boca se abre.

No puedo creer que olvidara lo bien que se siente esto, paredes apretándose a mi alrededor, creando una fricción enloquecedora que extiende un fuego que tensa los músculos a través de mi cuerpo. La sensación se intensifica porque es Bella, mi amor.

Estoy casi fuera de mi mente con cada embestida adentro y afuera. Los sonidos que provienen de ella me animan e intensifican todo. Ella está debajo de mí tan sexy y seductora. Nuestros ojos se miran fijamente, todo lo que veo en los suyos es felicidad, y gimo.

Deslizándome adentro y afuera, cálido y húmedo. No quiero irme nunca. Embisto un poco más fuerte, ganándome un grito cuando golpeo un buen lugar en su interior. Una y otra vez. Sus manos están buscando algo para agarrar y encuentran mi brazo, sus uñas clavándose.

Su rostro se arruga, sus músculos se tensan, gritos de placer salen de sus labios e incrementan rápidamente de volumen. Acelero el ritmo porque simplemente mirarla me pone aún más en el borde, y tengo que verla venirse. Verla derrumbarse por mí.

Sus ojos se cierran, su boca se abre grande con gritos silenciosos, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arquea en la cama. Ella comienza a contraerse a mi alrededor y apenas salgo a tiempo. En parte porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy sorprendido por las sensaciones abrumadoras, y en parte porque cada fibra de mi ser quiere vaciar las bolas enterradas profundamente. Quiero llenarla.

Observo con perversa fascinación mientras chorro tras chorro blanco aterriza contra su piel cremosa, marcándola.

Ella está jadeando debajo de mí, bajando de su orgasmo, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No me importa que deberíamos limpiarnos, y colapso sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Todos los días, la quiero todos los días así.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** **(más tarde copio los nombres)**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **BPOV**

Me muevo por la cocina con los músculos doloridos, preparando el desayuno tan silenciosamente como puedo. Edward y yo nunca dejamos la habitación esa primera noche ni la mañana siguiente. No lo hicimos hasta la tarde, cuando tuvimos que ir a recoger a Lainie de casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Sexo caliente seguido de suaves mimos y caricias. Me encanta la sensación de sus dedos bailando por mi piel.

Brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura, manos se deslizan por mi piel expuesta, sacándome de los deliciosos recuerdos en los que estoy perdida. Sus labios besan a lo largo de mi cuello y no puedo contener el gemido que quiere escapar mientras me relajo en su pecho.

Me giro, moviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios descendiendo a los míos. Suaves, necesitados, llenos de muchas promesas y odio detenerlo.

—Edward, Lainie…

—Todavía está dormida —dice, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Me rindo, abriendo la boca, las lenguas se entrelazan, los cuerpos se presionan aún más.

—¡SÍ! —grita la voz aguda de Lainie, alejando nuestra atención del otro.

Ella está sonriendo, tan grande que casi temo que su cara se rasgue en dos, un halo de recién levantada rodeándola. Entonces ella comienza. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse, sus brazos agitándose alrededor, bailando el baile de una niña de siete años.

—¡Oh, sí, es cierto, uh-huh! —exclama ella, repitiéndolo una y otra vez mientras baila.

Edward lo pierde primero, la risa llena la habitación.

—Lainie, bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella se detiene, con los ojos muy abiertos y nos mira.

—Papi y Bella sentados en un árbol, B.E.S.Á.N.D.O.S.E. Primero viene el amor, luego viene el matrimonio, ¡luego viene Bella con el cochecito del bebé!

—¿Entonces supongo que estás de acuerdo con que salga con Bella?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Duh, papi. ¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¡Eres tan lento a veces!

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Para que se queden tranquilas, actualizo una vez más. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** PatyMC, cavendano13, Leah De Call, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, karen McCarthy (creo que lo primero es más cómo se siente él después de tanto tiempo, pero con estos dos yo no descartaría nada), Mel. ACS, Marie Sellory, valery1, Chayley Costa, terewee, sandy56, Ceci, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, solecito pucheta1, tulgarita, bbluelilas, torrespera172, kaja0507, carolaap, debynoe12, lauritacullenswan, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, y maries24.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **EPOV**

Ella se siente tan bien en mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo. Todavía muy delgada, la haré subir más de peso y ella será aún más hermosa y sexy de lo que ya es.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir a limpiarnos —dice, su mano limpiando las gotas de sudor de mi frente.

La beso de nuevo, con fuerza. Tratando de aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo solos. No estoy listo para alejar mi cuerpo desnudo del suyo.

Mi madre vino y se llevó a Lainie para una pijamada hace una hora, y ni un minuto después de que estuviéramos a solas, tenía a Bella presionada en mi cama.

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que nos declaramos nuestro amor, y es solo la segunda vez que he podido adorar su cuerpo. Decidimos tomar las cosas con calma y no estar juntos cuando Lainie está en la casa... por ahora. Pero ahora nos besamos, nos agarramos de la mano y nos abrazamos. La barrera educada ha desaparecido y ahora nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, los tres. A Lainie le encanta. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ella estaba esperando que esto sucediera.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente me salgo de ella. La levanto, causando que chille sorprendida, y nos llevo a la ducha. Una vez que el agua se calienta, entramos y nos lavamos el uno al otro. Besos y caricias húmedas. Estoy tan feliz, tan eufórico de que me ame.

Saliendo, envuelvo una toalla a su alrededor y ella me besa antes de dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse. Incluso estos cinco o diez minutos separados parecen demasiado.

Me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me dirijo abajo, mi cuerpo se mueve solo hacia ella. La puerta de su habitación está abierta y observo como ella recoge su cabello mojado. Mi lengua se asoma para humedecer mis labios cuando noto sus pezones tensos contra la tela de su vestido veraniego.

Deberíamos salir de la casa antes de que la vuelva a atacar. Tal vez ir a cenar... ¿una cita?

Una cita. ¿Cómo y por qué no lo he pensado antes? ¿Fue porque ella vive conmigo y la veo constantemente?

Han pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que estuve en una cita, que me estoy poniendo nervioso de siquiera pensar en preguntarle. Cuando con ella, de todas las personas, no debería tener ansiedad por pedirle una simple cita. Ella es mi amor.

Ella sale de su habitación y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho y suspirando. La beso en la coronilla, su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en mis brazos, lo me recuerda a la comida. Necesito alimentarla.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —suelto.

—Está bien, ¿qué suena bien para la cena? Tenemos ese pollo, todavía no tengo ningún plan para él —dice ella, alejándose y caminando hacia el refrigerador.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, Bella —digo, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa. No puedo creer que en realidad estoy haciendo esto—. Estoy diciendo que quiero llevarte a una cita.

—Oh —dice, el sonido apenas pasa sus labios. Ella me mira momentáneamente antes de alejarse. La observo con curiosidad caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, agarrar su bolso, ponerse sus sandalias y volver. Me sonríe y quiero besarla de nuevo—. Está bien, estoy lista.

Le sonrío antes de correr a mi habitación por unos zapatos y mi billetera. Bajo volando las escaleras y la tomo en mis brazos, besándola, antes de salir por la puerta para nuestra primera cita oficial.

La primera de muchas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Adriu, maries24, Noir Lark, karen McCarthy, solecito pucheta1, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, somas, krisr0405, torrespera172, valery1, patymdn, saraipineda44, freedom2604, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Klara Anastacia Cullen, sandy56, yadys, cavendano13, carolaap, terewee, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, Leah De Call, kath, Noelia, Chayley Costa, Rosy Canul, Jennifer, cary, calvialexa, lauritacullenswan, gisela, Maryluna, Danny CullenMa, Yoliki, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, jupy, liduvina, Jade HSos, Lily Dangerous Black, Saydiss, alejandra1987, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **BPOV**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir y estamos tratando de tomarnos nuestro tiempo y no apresurarnos. Todavía duermo en mi cama todas las noches. Sin embargo, esta noche estoy acurrucada con Lainie y Edward para un campamento... o eso dice ella.

He aprendido que Lainie puede ser una tramposa.

Cada uno tiene su mantita, y Lainie está acurrucada entre nosotros mientras vemos _Enredados_ por enésima vez. Ella nunca parece cansarse de eso.

Es increíblemente difícil estar en una cama con Edward y no pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Esme ha comenzado a cuidar a Lainie una vez a la semana, así nosotros podemos salir a citas o simplemente tener una noche relajante en casa juntos. Hace dos noches lo estaba montando en el mismo lugar en el que Lainie está acostada.

Nuestra relación física es explosiva. Tal vez sea porque nuestras ocasiones para ser íntimos son contadas, o tal vez es solo nuestra química. Un simple toque de él deja a mi cuerpo deseando, ahora que conoce el placer que puede dar. Él es un amante muy apasionado, cariñoso y generoso.

En algún momento, mis ojos se cierran y me deslizo a la tierra de los sueños. Hermosos sueños sobre nosotros tres.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente tapada con mi manta, mi almohada al lado de la de Edward, mi cabeza en su pecho, y Lainie por ninguna parte. Edward y yo estamos entrelazados, y me acurruco en él. Él gime, su brazo se aprieta a mi alrededor. Está tan tranquilo aquí.

—Buenos días —murmura y luego me mira confundido—. ¿Engañados de nuevo?

—Sí, eso creo.

Asiente, sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar, su cabeza cae hacia atrás.

—Bien, solo quería asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

—También me gusta aquí.

—Bueno, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

—¿El plan maestro de Lainie?

—Mi amor, ¿estarías dispuesta a mudarte conmigo? —pregunta y me río, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Le sonrío.

—Creo que me gusta esa idea.

Él sonríe, besándome, antes de relajarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Bien, entonces no tenemos ninguna razón para movernos en este momento.

Una hora más tarde, Lainie vuelve a entrar sigilosamente, pensando que todavía estamos dormidos. Edward la agarra, tirándola en la cama con nosotros y procedemos a hacerle cosquillas, su risa llena el aire.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** patymdn, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, solecito pucheta1, saraipineda44, carolaap, krisr0405, karen McCarthy, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Yoliki, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, Rosy Canul, Cary, Krischna i, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, torrespera172, Lady Grigori, alo-star, sandy56, Lizdayanna, jupy, Maryluna, debynoe12, Leah De Call, tulgarita, freedom2604, Mel. ACS, Adriu, y kaja0507.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **EPOV**

Me quedo mirando la balanza y mis cejas se alzan por la sorpresa. Mientras que el aumento de peso de Bella se ha ralentizado en los últimos meses, probablemente debido a toda la actividad con Lainie, ella todavía muestra un aumento de casi trece kilos en total. El cambio en su cuerpo ha sido increíble, ya no es piel y huesos, sino carne también. Todavía está bastante delgada, y me encantaría verla subir otros nueve kilos. Entonces tendría algunas curvas, y un poco de carne para agarrar mientras yo... ella será aún más sexy de lo que es ahora.

Estaba un poco preocupado con Lainie regresando a la escuela de que Bella no comería lo suficiente, pero ese no parece ser el caso.

Nunca pudo encontrar un puesto de maestra, pero ella no era la única. Debido a los recortes presupuestarios en nuestro distrito, los maestros fueron despedidos, dejando a gente con más experiencia para ser contratada antes que ella. Incluso todas las escuelas privadas estaban llenas.

Por supuesto, ella tuvo otra crisis. He descubierto que Bella es independiente, y realmente la deprime cuando siente que no puede contribuir a nuestro hogar o trabajar para pagar sus préstamos estudiantiles. También ha estado deprimida en general por no ser capaz de encontrar trabajo. Requiere un poco de persuasión, pero finalmente la convenzo de que está contribuyendo; la casa ha estado impecable desde que se mudó y ella cocina casi todas las comidas. Sería mejor decir que _ella_ me está _consintiendo_. Se siente mal que ella haga todos los quehaceres, pero como ella no está trabajando, insiste en hacer todo.

Finalmente recibe una llamada para una segunda entrevista, pero es para un jardín de infantes. A ella no parece importarle, aunque sé que está decepcionada, pero está desesperada en este punto. Es solo medio tiempo, pero eso la lleva de vuelta a la enseñanza, lo que ama, y de regreso a la escuela, la escuela de Lainie, de hecho. Eso por sí solo debería ayudar a abrirle puertas en el futuro.

Mi amor por ella crece todo los días, y sé, simplemente sé, que ella es la mujer con la que me voy a casar. No este año, tal vez el próximo, pero pronto le preguntaré. Tal vez en Navidad pediré el anillo de mi abuela que tiene mi madre. Ha estado esperando que yo encuentre a alguien especial, y Bella es más que especial. Ella y Lainie son mi todo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Tata XOXO, alo-star, kaja0507, maries24, somas, 1, torrespera172, Pili, Rosy Canul, Mel. ACS, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, sandy56, Yoliki, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Noir Lark, debynoe12, Leah De Call, alejandra1987, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, saraipineda44, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, Noelia, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **BPOV**

Me encanta sentir el calor de su orgasmo sobre mi piel, las gotitas de su deseo mientras pulsan de su cuerpo hacia el mío. Blanco lechoso pintando mi carne, marcándome como suya. Todas las veces es así, nunca adentro, siempre afuera, y me muero por sentirlo llenarme, él también lo hace.

Sé que es extraño, un doctor usando el método de acabar afuera en lugar de uno más... eficaz.

No hemos hablado de métodos anticonceptivos, pero no hemos no hablado de ello. Ha sido un área gris; ninguno de los dos quiere impedir la posibilidad de crear un bebé. Porque, sé, en conclusión, que estamos para el otro. Edward es el único hombre que siempre amaré y desearé. Él es el hombre con el que sueñan las mujeres, literalmente uno en un millón.

Creo que Lainie tiene mucho que ver con eso. Edward me ha contado lo determinado que estaba en la escuela de medicina. Decidido a ser un mejor cirujano que su padre. Él estaba en el camino cuando la vida le puso un obstáculo en la forma de una hermosa bebé. Fue un cambio de vida para él, cuando tomó la custodia completa de ella y se convirtió en padre soltero. Tuvo que cambiar su carrera, sabiendo que no sería capaz de mantener las horas de un cirujano y ser un padre soltero.

Él optó en su lugar por unirse a su madre en su consulta, convirtiéndose en médico clínico. Un cambio difícil para él, pero necesario para su nueva vida. Lainie se convirtió rápidamente en el centro de su mundo, todo giraba en torno a ella y sus necesidades.

Ambos queremos más hijos, hemos hablado de aumentar nuestra familia, así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando él perdió el control y se vació en mi interior la otra noche. Me encantó, para ser sincera, sentirlo pulsando en mí. Después de que la euforia dejó sus rasgos, me miró, un borde de miedo en sus ojos, pensando que podría estar enojada. Lo besé con fuerza, y con las piernas envueltas a su alrededor, lo acerqué más, más profundo, manteniéndolo dentro de mí.

Quién sabe lo que pasará. Si no es hoy, está bien. Todo lo que importa es que Edward y yo estamos enamorados, y queremos compartir nuestro amor. Con Lainie, y los hermanos que ella tan desesperadamente nos dice que quiere.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Espero que estén disfrutando de los últimos capítulos. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** alo-star (nada las determinan, estoy actualizando tres veces al día porque quiero terminar de publicar la historia el viernes), patymdn, Mel. ACS, sandy56, solecitopucheta, lauritacullenswan, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, Kriss21, Danny CullenMa, Rosy Canul, alejandra1987, terewee, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Adriu, somas, Lizdayanna, cary, Noir Lark, Melany, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, cavendano13, jupy, torrespera172, Mar91, debynoe12, kaja0507, Maryluna, carolaap, Johanna Villarea, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Lily Dangerous Black, Jade HSos, valery1, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, Noelia, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **EPOV**

Siempre he amado la Navidad, pero este año es especial. Este año tenemos a Bella con nosotros.

Tomo la mano de Bella mientras subimos los escalones hacia la puerta principal de la casa de mis padres. Se abre de golpe y mi madre está esperándonos con los brazos abiertos. Nos abraza por turnos, prestándole la mayor atención a Lainie mientras ella le cuenta lo que le trajo Santa.

Entramos a la cocina y puedo oler la tradicional cazuela de judías verdes de mi madre llenando la habitación. No puedo esperar para comerla y a todas las otras cosas maravillosas que ella ha cocinado. Mi brazo se estira detrás de mí y me doy cuenta que Bella ha dejado de caminar, me doy vuelta para encontrarla sosteniendo su estómago, su cara pálida y enfermiza.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —pregunto y niega con la cabeza.

Toda la habitación se gira para mirar en nuestra dirección, preocupación en sus rostros.

—Discúlpenme —dice ella y rápidamente camina por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Me paso una mano por el cabello.

—Ha tenido náuseas toda la semana —digo con un suspiro y me giro hacia mi familia—. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar nada malo con ella.

Mi madre y mi padre intercambian miradas, al igual Rosalie y Emmett, y puedo ver a mi madre luchando con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no creo que algo esté _mal_ con ella, Edward —interviene Rosalie.

—No, creo que todo está bien, justo como debería ser —añade mi madre, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mi cerebro de doctor trabaja horas extras para diseccionar sus mensajes crípticos. Repaso cómo se ha estado sintiendo, y de repente noto más y más síntomas antes de que todo encaje. Mis ojos se amplían y salgo corriendo por el pasillo hacia ella. Sin aviso abro la puerta para encontrarla limpiándose la boca. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos por el espejo.

—¿Edward? —pregunta.

—Estás embarazada —declaro.

Se gira hacia mí y doy un paso adelante, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, sus brazos moviéndose alrededor de mi cintura.

—La farmacia está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero estoy bastante seguro.

—Vamos a asegurarnos —dice, su voz temblando.

Me aparto y le acaricio las mejillas antes de agarrar su mano y caminar hacia la puerta principal, diciéndoles a todos que volveríamos en unos minutos.

Media hora más tarde mis brazos están envueltos alrededor de ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras esperamos los resultados. Haré un análisis de sangre más tarde, pero con dos pruebas sé que serían casi cien por ciento precisas.

—¿Lista? —pregunto y ella asiente.

Juntos miramos hacia abajo y estoy incrédulo, tanto que tengo que parpadear.

Dos positivos.

Mi agarre se tensa y estoy abrumado por las emociones. Ella se gira hacia mí y ni siquiera le doy tiempo de hablar antes de que mis labios se presionen contra los suyos mientras la empujo contra la pared.

Bella, mi ángel, mi amor, y ahora la madre de mi hijo.

—Te amo, Edward —susurra contra mis labios.

—Te amo, muchísimo —juro.

Salimos y le damos la noticia a mi familia. Lainie está saltando de arriba abajo con emoción, gritando mientras corre alrededor de la casa. Todos los demás están felices por nosotros y también muy emocionados. Mamá promete que la cazuela está ahora en el refrigerador en el garaje, lejos del estómago sensible de Bella.

Bella me ha dado el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia; ampliando nuestra familia y nuestro amor.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y así llegamos al final, ahora solo faltan los epílogos, que son cuatro. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** tulgarita (quedan 4), bbluelilas, maries24, Noir Lark, cavendano13, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, alo-star, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, solecito pucheta1, Jade HSos, Pili, Rosy Canul, patymdn, Kabum, alejandra1987, Mel. ACS, Lizdayanna, Danny CullenMa, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Melany, saraipineda44, kaja0507, freedom2604, Noelia, Vanina Iliana, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	37. Epílogo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Epílogo 1**

 **BPOV**

Un año y medio después de descubrir que estábamos esperando un bebé, Edward y yo finalmente decimos "Sí" en una pequeña ceremonia. Nuestro bebé se ríe, chillando de aprobación en el fondo, acurrucado con seguridad en los brazos de mi madre, haciendo reír a todos.

Días antes de mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, Caleb Anthony Cullen llegó al mundo pesando tres kilos cien. La vida desde entonces ha sido una montaña rusa. He sido una mamá de tiempo completo, cuidando de Caleb y de la casa. Mis sueños de ser maestra han sido pospuestos por un tiempo, pero estar con mi hijo en su primer año definitivamente vale la pena.

Lainie adora a Caleb, llamándolo "bebé oso" debido a su ternura combinada con sus mejillas regordetas. Él chilla de alegría cada vez que la ve. Ella estaba un poco desanimada al principio, quería una hermana, pero una vez que él estuvo aquí se la ganó fácilmente con el encanto Cullen.

Edward y yo comenzamos, con la gran aprobación de Lainie, las largas y arduas cuestiones legales para adoptarla, convirtiéndome en su madre en todos los aspectos legales. Ella me ha estado llamando "mami" desde hace más de un año. Todavía puedo recordar lo mucho que mi corazón saltó la primera vez que lo hizo.

Lainie se para detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi ramo mientras nosotros intercambiamos anillos. Todavía no puedo creer que este día esté aquí, que me estoy casando con el hombre de mis sueños, que tenemos dos hermosos hijos.

Los ojos de Edward están brillando por las lágrimas mientras decimos nuestros votos, ambos nos ahogamos. Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser y estoy muy agradecida de que fuera enviado a mi vida. Él es, y siempre será, mi ángel. Hay pocos hombres en el mundo como él, y él es todo mío.

Nuestro beso es suave, dulce y lleno del amor que compartimos. Al girarnos, somos presentados al pequeño grupo como el señor y la señora Cullen.

Edward y yo sonreímos como tontos mientras caminamos de la mano por el pasillo, las burbujas sopladas en nuestra dirección y los aplausos llenan el aire.

Edward ya ni siquiera menciona nuestra diferencia de edad, excepto por la sorpresa de que alguna vez permitió que eso lo detuviera de perseguirme. Cumpliré veintiséis en unos meses y él cumplió treinta y ocho el mes pasado. Simplemente le digo que era necesario. Necesitábamos ser amigos, tener confianza, antes de profundizar en algo más.

Todavía encuentro nuestra historia extraordinaria, y el resultado es un cuento de hadas moderno. Completo con un rey apuesto, una chica tipo Cenicienta, y una princesa muy bonita.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Primer vistazo al futuro, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Lizdayanna, maries24, cavendano13, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, Rosy Canul, Melany, Noir Lark, saraipineda44, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, solecito pucheta1, Kriss21, carolaap, freedom2604, libbnnygramajo, krisr0405, calvialexa, terewee, Chayley Costa, somas, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Cary, Cinti, liduvina, Maryluna, Danny CullenMa, lady blue vampire, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, debynoe12, Kath, Lily Dangerous Black, Adriu, Marme, jupy, torrespera172, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Kabum, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	38. Epílogo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Epílogo 2**

 **EPOV**

Once años. Esa es la edad que tiene Lainie cuando Jane aparece en mi puerta.

Estoy en el consultorio, hablando por teléfono con Bella, quien está volviéndose loca y enojada como el demonio, preguntándome qué debería hacer. Puedo escuchar a Caleb en el fondo jugando y sé que este no es su problema, es mío. Le digo que no la deje entrar y que estaré en casa en un momento.

Me apresuro a salir del consultorio, a pesar de las protestas de mi personal. Llamo a mi madre desde el auto y le aviso lo que está pasando, y ella dice que se hará cargo del consultorio.

Llegando al camino de entrada quince minutos después, veo un auto que asumo debe ser de Jane, una figura apoyada en él. No parece que su vida haya mejorado mucho. Estaciono mi auto y acecho hacia ella. Estoy furioso en este punto, diez años de furia colisionando. Cómo jodidamente se atreve a aparecer en mi casa y alterar a mi familia.

—Edward, por favor, solo quiero verla —dice apenas me ve, sus manos se alzan en rendición, retrocediendo ante la ira que sin duda estoy emitiendo. Mis manos están en puños apretados. Nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero después de todo lo que ella ha hecho, no la considero una.

— _Literalmente_ no tienes derecho a verla. ¿La abandonaste y después de más de diez años decides pasar y molestar a mi familia? Mi esposa no necesita el estrés de tu parte, Jane, como estoy seguro que pudiste ver. Está embarazada de ocho meses, y _ella_ es la madre de Lainie. Emocional y legalmente —le espeto.

Jane no discute el punto, pero veo el dolor cruzar su cara.

—Lo arruiné. Solo quiero verla, solo verla, y me iré. Lo prometo —ruega.

Mi mandíbula se tensa.

—¿Estás en algo?

—¿Qué? —pregunta, confundida.

—Drogas, Jane. ¿Qué estás haciendo en estos días? —aclaro y sus ojos se amplían.

Niega con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Nada, lo juro.

Respiro profundo y tomo mi decisión, y no es la que siempre pensé que sería.

—Tienes cinco minutos, eso es todo. No le vas a decir quién eres. Serás presentada como Jane y eso es todo. Si ella decide entablar conversación, está bien, pero entonces le dirás que tienes que irte.

Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Una cosa más, no te atrevas a molestarla, y no volverás a aparecer después de esto. Tienes suerte de que aún no haya llamado a la policía. ¿Entiendes todo lo que he dicho? —pregunto enfáticamente.

Ella asiente frenéticamente y nos movemos para dirigirnos adentro así puedo estar cerca de Bella. Necesito que ella me calme antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré después. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver el autobús escolar de Lainie dirigiéndose por la calle hacia nosotros.

Tan pronto como paso la puerta, Caleb camina hacia mí y lo tomo en mis brazos.

—¡Papi!

—Hola, amigo —le sonrío y mis ojos buscan a Bella.

Sus brazos están cruzados, apoyados en su protuberante vientre; sus ojos le lanzan dagas a Jane. Me acerco a ella y le acaricio el estómago para tranquilizar a mis chicas.

—Sshhh, nena. Ella solo se va a quedar por un minuto —le aseguro.

—No me gusta esto, Edward —bufa.

—Son cinco minutos, eso es todo.

Hay un punto muerto en la entrada mientras esperamos que Lainie entre, y la tensión es sofocante. Jane parece casi lista para correr, sobre todo debido a las miradas de mamá oso de Bella; ella es una muy buena protectora de nuestros cachorros y más aún con todas las hormonas del embarazo corriendo en su sistema.

La puerta se abre y Lainie entra saltando, se detiene cuando nos ve a todos parados ahí. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando deja caer su mochila al piso y camina hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Uso mi brazo libre para devolverle el abrazo mientras Caleb la llama.

—¡Leelee! —chilla él y ella se pone de puntillas para abrazarlo también.

—Hola, bebé oso —dice antes de mirarme, luego a Jane, y de nuevo a mí.

—Lainie, esta es... Jane —digo, tratando de no apretar los dientes.

—Hola, Lainie —dice ella dulcemente, sonriéndole, pero Lainie no se deja engañar.

Su mirada se mueve por la habitación, primero a mí sosteniendo con fuerza a Caleb, luego a Bella, quien todavía está lanzando dagas y lista para atacar, antes de aterrizar de nuevo en Jane.

—Tienes que irte —anuncia ella, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, pero ni yo ni Bella decimos nada. Porque es entonces que sé que ella la reconoce de las pocas fotos de bebé que ha visto.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sé quién eres —responde con frialdad—. Tengo una mami —continúa, moviéndose hacia Bella y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en expansión—. Alguien que me ama con todo lo que tiene, aunque no soy suya por sangre, pero sigo siendo suya. Alguien que nunca me descuidaría y que me ha dado todo lo que tú no.

El dolor cruza la cara de Jane y puedo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Bella mientras ella se inclina ligeramente para besar el cabello de Lainie.

»Tal vez un día, cuando sea mayor, podamos encontrarnos, pero por ahora, tienes que irte. Estás alterando a mi familia —enfatiza Lainie y puedo ver la derrota en Jane.

Jane trata de mantenerse compuesta y le da una sonrisa triste y asiente.

—Está bien, me iré. Y tal vez un día podamos encontrarnos y hablar... cuando seas mayor.

Desanimada, Jane camina hacia la puerta y se deja salir. Me quedo mirando por un momento, esperando que el zumbido de su motor se desvanezca en la distancia antes de cerrar la brecha entre mis chicas y yo. Lo mejor que puedo con Caleb en mis brazos, las abrazo y las beso a las dos.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lainie, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte —digo, pero puedo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Sshh, bebé.

—No quiero volver a verla —llora y dejo a Caleb en el piso y la atraigo a mis brazos.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, bebé.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y apareció Jane después de mucho tiempo, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, patymdn, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, kaja0507, Melany, lauritacullenswan, maries24, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, alejandra1987, krisr0405, carolaap, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, Noir Lark, jupy, Danny CullenMa, freedom2604, debynoe12, Cary, Adriu, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	39. Epílogo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Epílogo 3**

 **BPOV**

Es difícil imaginar que hoy es mi cumpleaños número treinta y dos.

Edward, mi ángel, mi amor. Él me rescató en mi hora más oscura hace nueve años y me ha dado tanto. Tenemos una familia ruidosa con tres hermosos hijos; Lainie, Caleb y Rebecca.

—¡Buenas noches, señora Cullen! —El pequeño Mikey Stanley me saluda desde el pasillo, corriendo por delante de mí a toda velocidad.

Sí, señora Cullen, maestra de tercer grado en la Academia Youngstown, una escuela privada. Me llevó años finalmente conseguir un puesto de docente, en parte porque fui una mamá a tiempo completo por muchos de ellos. Edward gana dinero más que suficiente que no tengo que volver a trabajar, pero realmente lo extrañé.

Recibí una llamada de la directora de la escuela de Lainie, la misma que quiso contratarme años atrás, de que había una vacante y ella les había dado mi nombre. Dos semanas más tarde estaba en mi primera entrevista, y unos meses después comencé.

Caleb está en primer grado ahora, y Rebecca pasa los días entre Rosalie y Esme, quien se retiró hace tres años. Creo que lo hizo así podía ayudar a cuidar a sus nietos, ya que Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron otro bebé hace dos años, llevando su total a cuatro.

Edward me animó a volver a trabajar, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta. Y con Caleb en la escuela, Rebecca comenzando el próximo año, necesito algo para ocupar mi tiempo. He estado involucrada activamente con la escuela de Lainie en los últimos años para mantenerme al corriente, y porque lo disfruto, pero necesito más. Necesito algo profesional para mí.

Lainie es una adolescente, y la vida con una adolescente puede ser difícil a veces. Especialmente una que está consiguiendo su licencia de conducir en un mes. Lidiamos con todo eso, sabiendo que mejorará con el tiempo, pero tengo que admitir que nunca pensé, cuando ella era más chica, que alguna vez tendría que castigarla. A veces extraño a la dulce niña que nos ayudó a acercarnos más, pero sé que ella será una mujer maravillosa y que hemos hecho un buen trabajo criándola. Ella todavía llama a Caleb "bebé oso", o simplemente "oso", y Rebecca ha sido apodada "bebé Becks". Todavía me ayuda a cocinar, e incluso ha hablado de ir a la escuela culinaria, pero creo que su deseo de ser pediatra ganará con el tiempo. Ser un doctor está en su sangre, y ella ama a los niños.

Edward y yo pusimos el tener más hijos en espera, ya que él ahora tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, y también porque regresé a trabajar. Hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre un cuarto durante los últimos años, ambos queremos otro bebé, pero hemos estado tratando de hacer lo que es mejor para la prole que tenemos.

Extraño pasar los días con mis pequeños; han crecido tan rápido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señora Cullen —dice una voz familiar detrás de mí, sobresaltándome.

Brazos fuertes y familiares se envuelven a mi alrededor y me relajo en él.

—¡Mamá, papá, las muestras de afecto! —se queja Lainie detrás de nosotros.

Ambos nos reímos y me giro, mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, acercando sus labios a los míos. Lainie gime detrás de nosotros, pero no nos importa. Una de sus manos baja, agarrando mi trasero y suelto un pequeño chillido. Él gime y sé que es porque ama que ahora tengo un trasero que puede agarrar.

Finalmente subí los nueve kilos que él quería cuando tuve a Caleb. Ese niño me tuvo comiendo constantemente después del primer trimestre. Subí veintidós kilos en total, bajando trece poco después que él nació. Edward era insaciable cuando estaba embarazada; él amaba las curvas nuevas que nuestro bebé trajo.

—Vamos, mi amor, tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistir —susurra en mi oído, tomando mi mano antes de alejarse.

Es el turno de Lainie y ella rápidamente cierra la distancia, abrazándome.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mamá. Te amo —dice y le devuelvo el abrazo.

—Gracias, cariño, y también te amo.

Con mi mano en la de Edward y mi brazo envuelto alrededor de Lainie, caminamos por el pasillo hacia la salida.

—Sabes, Edward —comienzo, mis labios se convierten en una sonrisa—. Lainie se va a ir a la universidad en dos años, eso liberaría una habitación para el bebé número cuatro.

—¡Mamá! —protesta Lainie.

Edward trata de contener su risa así podemos jugar con mi broma, pero puedo ver sus labios luchando con ella.

—Hmm, tienes razón. Si te embarazo ahora, el bebé solo tendría que estar en nuestra habitación durante un año antes de que esa esté libre.

—¡Papi! —chilla y estallamos en carcajadas.

Acercándola, la beso en la frente.

—Oh, solo estamos bromeando, bebé. Además, ya decidimos que si tenemos otro bebé, puedes mudarte a la habitación de la planta baja.

Eso detiene sus quejas y sonríe. Ella ha querido esa habitación durante los últimos dos años porque tiene su propio baño.

—Entonces, creo que el próximo debería ser un niño. Oso necesita un hermanito.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada secreta; nunca se sabe lo que está más allá de nuestro alcance.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Lainie aceptando un nuevo hermano a cambio de una habitación, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecito pucheta1, Lady Grigori, patymdn, torrespera172, Noir Lark, krisr0405, cavendano13, sandy56, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, carolaap, Adriu, Rosy Canul, Maryluna, debynoe12, kaja0507, lauritacullenswan, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Chayley Costa, Danny CullenMa, Mel. ACS, somas, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Noelia, terewee, valery1, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, jupy, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Mar91, freedom2604, Lily, Cary, y tulgarita.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	40. Epílogo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**Catastrophia**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8117294 / 1 / Beyond-the-Scope**

* * *

 **Epílogo 4**

 _ **6 años después**_

—¡Claire! ¡Connor! —grito, separando a mis mellizos de cuatro años de su pelea, tratando de sacar el puño de Connor del cabello de Claire.

Mellizos. Síp, el bebé número cuatro terminó siendo bebé cuatro y cinco.

Esta vez quedar embarazada fue un accidente. No estábamos planeando el cuarto, todavía estábamos tratando de decidir. Estuvimos decidiendo por cuatro años y, al aparecer, el destino decidió intervenir. A los treinta y cuatro años di a luz, el mismo año que Lainie ingresó a la universidad.

A este ritmo, Edward va a tener setenta para cuando tengamos el nido vacío, y por eso él decidió hacerse la vasectomía, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en los anticonceptivos o los preservativos a largo plazo. De cualquier forma, no tenemos lugar para más niños y ya no queremos tentar al destino.

Es extremadamente difícil ponerle el cinturón a mellizos en un asiento de seguridad al mismo tiempo cuando no se quedan quietos, y estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Justo a tiempo para que mi salvador aparezca y salve el día.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta Edward y Claire comienza a llorar. No puedo entender su lenguaje a través del llanto, pero creo que Connor robó su osito.

En efecto, miro hacia abajo y en el piso de la camioneta, en el lado de Connor, está su osito favorito.

—¡Mamá! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —se queja detrás de mí Rebecca, ahora llamada Becca, como si no lo supiera.

Finalmente, forcejeo con Connor mientras Edward le pone el cinturón a Claire, y ordeno a Caleb y Rebecca que se suban a la parte de atrás. Edward se sube en el asiento del conductor y me agarra la mano, llevándola a sus labios.

—Te amo —dice y me siento relajada.

—Te amo —respondo, encendiendo la película para los mellizos y viendo como Becca saca su lector de libros electrónicos y Caleb su iPod.

Va a ser un largo viaje para nuestra prole, pero lo superaremos. Porque esperándonos en el otro extremo está Lainie, y no he visto a mi bebé en casi dos meses. Ella se va a graduar de la universidad este fin de semana y toda la familia vendrá a verla. Esme y Carlisle, Renée y Phil, Charlie, y Rosalie y Emmett con sus cuatro niños. Ryan, el mayor, se gradúa de la secundaria este año. Es increíble cómo ha pasado el tiempo.

Edward y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ella. Se gradúa con honores, primera de su clase, y ha sido aceptada en la escuela de medicina. Ser pediatra ganó, pero al menos puede cocinarse.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —grita Lainie apenas nos ve, corriendo hacia nuestros brazos horas después.

La abrazamos, solo respirándola. Lloro, nunca pensé que la extrañaría tanto, pero ella ha sido mi pequeña por quince años. Ella es la mayor y todavía la niña más dulce, a pesar de tener veintidós años.

Mirándola, se ve tan joven y no puedo creer que yo fuera solo un año más grande que ella cuando estaba luchando tanto. Cuando Edward y Lainie me salvaron y nos convertimos en una familia.

Ella se mueve hacia la camioneta donde Becca se baja, Caleb justo detrás y los toma a los dos en sus brazos. Caleb trata de resistirse, tiene trece años después de todo, pero en el momento que ella lo llama "oso", él la abraza. Él la extraña tanto, y me alegra que él se suelte y se lo muestre. Becca es la siguiente y ella está llorando por lo mucho que ha extrañado a Lainie.

Edward y yo le sacamos el cinturón a Claire y Connor, quienes todavía están somnolientos por su siesta, y cerramos la puerta. Lainie los ama a los dos, pero ellos no la conocen tan bien como los otros. Ella ha estado en la universidad casi desde que ellos nacieron.

El día de la graduación está lleno de buen clima y familia. Nuestro gran grupo se pone de pie y hace mucho ruido cuando se anuncia el nombre de Lainie, aunque la mitad de la familia fue tomada por sorpresa después de "Cullen", cuando la voz dijo: Cullen, Elaine Meredith.

Edward es el que se ríe a carcajadas por la pausa, porque la mayoría de nuestra familia se ha olvidado del verdadero nombre de Lainie, ya que ella siempre ha ido por el sobrenombre que Edward le dio.

Al final del día, empacamos todo en su auto y lo que queda en la camioneta de Carlisle y Esme y nos dirigimos a casa. No hay escuela de verano este año, pero todavía hay mucho trabajo de verano por hacer antes de la escuela de medicina.

Sin embargo, no importa, solo estoy feliz de tener a mi dulce niña por el verano.

Al regresar a casa, descargamos la camioneta y el auto de Lainie, llenando su habitación con cajas. Luego todos nos dirigimos afuera a disfrutar del sol y el calor, los pequeños juegan en el césped y en los juegos. Lainie se une a ellos y Edward y yo observamos mientras nuestros bebés juegan juntos.

Nuestra familia, junta, es una cosa hermosa.

Los brazos de Edward se envuelven a mi alrededor y nos mecemos en el lugar, disfrutando nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo donde todos están juntos y se llevan bien. Me giro, mirándolo a la cara. Ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, líneas aparecieron. Su cabello tiene mechones grises, y se ha vuelto muy distinguido. Cumple cincuenta años en unas semanas y tenemos una gran fiesta en proceso.

—Sabes, creo que estoy enamorada de ti —digo y me muerdo el labio inferior.

Alza una ceja, mirándome.

—¿Crees? Nena, si no lo sabes después de quince años y cuatro hijos, creo que tenemos un problema.

Me río y niego con la cabeza.

—No, lo sé. Solo quería que supieras que hago más que amarte. Después de quince años, todavía estoy _muy_ enamorada de ti.

Sus labios se presionan contra los míos y mis brazos se aprietan a su alrededor, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—Yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti.

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —grita Lainie y nos separamos, riéndonos mientras nuestra atención regresa a los niños.

Lainie nos está sonriendo y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Por un segundo, veo a la pequeña de siete años que quería una mamá, y a una maestra enferma que solo necesitaba un trabajo. Ha sido un largo viaje, y he amado cada momento de él.

Edward se sienta y tomo mi lugar en su regazo mientras miramos hacia el patio. Toda mi familia junta, sentada con el amor de mi vida, es mi pequeño pedazo de cielo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y así llegamos al final de otra historia, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció este epílogo? ¿Les gustó la historia en general?

 **Agradecimientos:** a la autora que me permitió realizar la traducción, a Daniela por la imagen, a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas, y a ustedes por leer. Si quieren agradecerle a la autora, ya saben que en EFF encuentran opciones.

Las espero en mi próxima traducción que va a ser de adolescentes y va a contener drama, porque necesitamos un poco de drama. :p

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Klara Anastacia Cullen, sandy56, Rosy Canul, Noir Lark, cavendano13, saraipineda44, May Cullen M, maries24, JOS.P, Adriu, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, Isa Labra Cullen, lauritacullenswan, solecito pucheta1, Noelia, Yoliki, somas, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Pam Malfoy Black, Maryluna, Mel. ACS, patymdn, Kriss21, y los Guest.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!


End file.
